A Friend of Time
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more than ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more than ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter One**

 **-x-x-x-**

 _I won't bore you with the details of my past travels down the magical well on my Shrine. Those travels are done and over with, the Shikon was gone...and even more...so was the world that I came from to begin with. After my travels, I had made a wish to end the cycle with the Jewel and to free the souls within the Jewel. The wish was pure, that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was that the wish altered the reality of my own time._

 _Yes, perhaps the wish I thoughtlessly made could have better been phrased, but in the end…_

" **I wish for there always to be someone to protect the world from evil."**

...in the end...the wish was made, and my world was forever changed.

 _I bade farewell to my friends, and hopped the lip of the well, ready to return home for good. Knowing I'd most likely never see my friends from the past again. The second gravity took hold of me, so too did the familiar blue glow that had so many times before guided me home. This time however, it began to change. The gentle blue began to bleed into a vibrant violet with sparks of silver flashing around me. Finally, my feet touched down on the ground, the well was lit by the suns brightly shining rays, and I knew something was off. There was no well-house...a small difference, but a difference all the same. My family shrine was still where it always was, and at the familiar sound of my brothers laughter, I allowed myself to believe that perhaps I was simply over thinking things. That is, until my brother, and my brother...and my brother again...and one more brother...ran from behind the shrine._

 _With so many Souta's playing soccer right before my eyes, I learned quickly that my world had completely changed._

 **-x-x-x-**

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Kagome listened to her mother go on and on about the Quirk high schools for Hero's. Her brow furrowed in her confusion and consternation, 'What is she going on about!?'_

" _Souta!"_

' _Which one?!' Kagome looked back at her brother, or…"brothers", plural._

" _Only one in the house! How many times must I tell you that?"_

 _Souta grinned sheepishly, "at least one more time, mama." Each of his copies completely vanishing before her eyes. In there place...a strand of hair._

 _Kagome watched her mother glare at the short black strands that floated lifelessly to the floor. "Souta, maybe you should vacuum for mama."_

" _Yeah, yeah~" He ran into the kitchen and came back with a small handheld vacuum._

 _Rai watched her son approvingly as he cleaned up the hairs on her floor. Sighing, she turned away before speaking loud enough for her son to hear her, "mama has such a rowdy son with such a high maintenance quirk...so messy. If it wasn't for Kagome's quirk, mama wouldn't have enough hours in the day to finish all of her cleaning."_

" _Sorry mama~" Souta called as he put the vacuum back up before heading upstairs._

' _I've got a "quirk" too...what...what is it?' Kagome looked curiously down at her hands and wondered how she should go about using her quirk, "Mama...what would you say my quirk is?"_

" _Hm?" Rai tilted her head thoughtfully, "certainly its not an offensive quirk, I feel like it's more defensive. The ability to pause time, rewind it...fast-forward even...though certainly it's a useful quirk, it should never be used alone. I think if coupled with the right type of offensive quirk, it'd be far more effective. Well...that's what I think. You might find a way to manipulate time so that it's used in offense."_

' _Fast-forward? Pause and rewind...? My quirk is TIME?!'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **End Flashback**

 **-x-x-x-**

' _It took me nearly two months to figure out the control over my quirk. The first time I paused my surroundings...I couldn't figure out how to undo it. That was harsh on my body, as I passed out as soon as I resumed everything around me. In these last two months, not only have I learned how to use my powers...or, my "quirk"...I also learned quickly what my limitations were, and I have many limitations...those limitations need to be quickly overcome.'_

"You ready for tomorrow?"

Kagome glanced back behind her from where she sat down at her desk, a notebook in her hand filled with notes on her own quirk. "That's like asking if the sun is ready to rise. Whether I'm ready or not...I'm going...now, isn't it time for you to be going to bed?"

"It's not even seven."

"Really?" Kagome glanced at the clock and lifted her finger, tapping it on the desk two times, the ground around her, then the room, then further even still...glowed.

" **Wait! KAGOME NOT FAAAAAAAAAAIR!"**

As the glow disappeared, Kagome grinned cheekily as their mother yelled up the stairs for her brother to brush his teeth and go to bed.

"I don't think U.A high is a good school for you Kagome."

She laughed at the pout on her brothers face, "why is that?"

"Like you don't know..." he scoffed, "U.A high is a prestigious that trains Heroes in-training...not Villains!"

"Haha, so funny." The sarcasm practically poured from her mouth, "now go to bed before I put you to sleep permanently!"

" **MAMA~!"**

 **-x-x-x-**

"I wonder if I could get away with a couple of "five more minutes"."

"Not a chance," Rai walked into Kagome's room and found her sitting on her bed, dressed in her middle school uniform, her shoes on the bed next to her. "It took me years to break you out of that ghastly habit. The problem is, I don't know if you ever really stopped or if you really just got better at hiding your use of your quirk around me."

Kagome smiled, "morning mama."

"Good morning, baby girl. Are you ready for the exam?"

"Yes ma'am. Just trying to put my thoughts all in order, I guess." Kagome leaned her head against her mother's shoulder as she sat down beside her.

"Don't worry so much, Kagome. You will do great. I know my daughter, you excel in anything that you put your mind to. Just don't forget...who you are...in your trek to being the Hero you want to be."

"The...hero I want to be?"

Rai laughed, "oh goodness, don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Forgotten?"

"Well," Rai glanced at the clock, "when you were little, well before you got your quirk over Time. You and your father had been out walking through the neighborhood and I guess a villain was attacking nearby?"

Kagome shrugged at the curious look her mother gave her.

"Well, you got separated from papa at that time, and were put in immediate danger...when a Hero saved your life...after that you would watch the news every day, every night...to see the hero who always worked at night in the cover of the darkness. Oh kami, what was his name?" She brought a fist down on her palm as she recalled the name. "Eraserhead!"

"...eraser...head?" Kagome smiled.

"Don't laugh, I don't know how you've forgotten, but you would come running into the kitchen yelling, "mama, mama, Eraserhead did it again!" and then you'd run back to the living room to continue watching whatever it was that he just did...again. Now that I think of it, he wasn't one for publicity, so you'd only really get to see him once in a blue moon. He was kind of out shined by All Might and Endeavor. Back then, they were actively competing for the first and second place among Pro Heroes...well, Eraserhead, not so much. Likely, the man didn't care too much for the spotlight, or that's the feeling I got from watching him on the news. I mean, he only ever came out at night." Rai stood back up and stretched before winking at Kagome, "hurry and come down stairs, breakfast is ready!"

"Yes!"

The door shut and Kagome made her way to her computer, sitting down she started typing on her keyboard as she played with her toes through her socks, eyes glued to the screen in front of her.

" _I started receiving memories from this world as things happened, flashes here and there...I wonder if I'll get flashes of my Heroic rescue from back then..."_ She trailed her eyes over the links that popped up, pictures and video footage of _Eraserhead_ was as obscure as her mother made him sound. However, he came up a lot back then, back when she was little. "He may not have been on the TV every night, but according to these articles and pictures, he was always there, in the shadows. I get it...yeah...that is the kind of here, I'd want to be. I don't need fame, or glory, or even recognition...I want to keep people safe...without media propaganda."

" _So lame."_

Kagome looked back at her brother and glared, "what kind of hero do you want to be then?"

"...I want to be the type that everyone see's. The type that is everywhere, and even villains think twice at the thought of my name! I want to be like...like All Might!"

Kagome laughed, "I see we are different, I want to be the type that...even though you can't see them, the fear of what I can do...is always there. Even though you think I'm not around, I'll always be there when I'm needed most."

Souta fidgeted before running out of her doorway where he'd opened the door moments ago to peek in and see his sister.

"...what a silly younger brother." She sighed, "oh well, whatever type of hero he becomes, I'm certain he'll protect the people of this world to the best of his abilities."

" _ **Kagome~! Come eat!"**_

"Coming mama!"

 **-** **x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of A Friend of Time. I'm working on chapter two right now~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more than ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **A/N: To Tolazytologin, holy crap...thank you! So...I screenshot that review you sent me to use it as a layout for her quirk, and if possible, I'd like to discuss a couple other MHA/IY fics I have in the process where she's got different quirks, one as unique as the other, and see if you could help me out with her quirks in those stories. If you could message me in a PM, that would be awesome!**

 **-AkumaChibi**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Two**

 **-x-x-x-**

' _I got here too early...'_ Kagome sighed, "at least I can find a seat without a large crowd to worry over." Heading inside, she didn't really care as to which seat she took, but for now, she chose to sit somewhere in the middle of an empty row.

"What the hell, are you following me Deku!?"

Kagome had her head resting on her arms when she first heard the loud and violent sounding voice. She looked to her right and then her left, feeling slightly relieved at the sight of the room finally filling up. Walking towards her general direction was a boy with wild ash blonde hair and vibrant red eyes. _'Chilling...I have zero luck with guys with red eyes. InuYasha, Naraku, Sesshoumaru...doesn't matter, once the eyes go red...it's best to disappear from their sights. Red eyed people are evil...'_ Kagome laughed at her line of thoughts. She caught his eyes and watched him sit down in the chair on her left, the boy behind him with messy and seemingly never brushed blackish green hair and green eyes, followed him to the chair and sat in the chair on _his_ left.

"Don't be that way Kaachan, you know that you're the only one I know here." The boy, _Deku_ , if Kagome heard correctly, looked terrified out of his mind.

"Tch, whatever. Just stay the hell out of my way...or I'll crush you!"

Kagome frowned, _'is this what deja vu feels like?'_ She shook her head, looking back to the front of the room they were all waiting in, she noticed how another large rush of students were filing in again. She glanced over to the two who were no longer talking to each other. "Um...excuse me?"

"What!?"

Kagome jumped when he snapped at her too. _'Should I rewind that and give him a second chance?'_ Kagome laughed a little, _"it'd probably turn out the same way."_

"Huh? What the hell are you mumbling about?!"

She eyed him with a little caution before speaking, "sorry, I know it's none of my business, but with such cute nicknames, I couldn't help but wonder if the two of you were friends or something."

His eyes narrowed and his glare hardened, which she hadn't thought was even possible, "you're right, it isn't any of your business!"

Kagome raised a brow, "yeah...lets try another one...my name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"Why the hell should I tell you!? A weakling like you...if you pass, you'll learn my name!"

Kagome stood up and took a deep breath, calming her nerves and her temper which was seriously starting to go through some ups and downs with the guy beside her. Placing a hand on the desk, she sighed and tapped her pinky finger twice and smiled when everyone around her started moving in reverse for twenty minutes. She glanced to her left as the boy with ash blonde hair sat down again, once more, their eyes met. This time...she looked away, and didn't look back.

"Don't be that way Kaachan, you know that you're the only one I know here." The boy, _Deku_ , if Kagome heard correctly, looked terrified out of his mind.

"Tch, whatever. Just stay the hell out of my way...or I'll crush you!"

' _Yeah, I was right...best to ignore the ones with red eyes.'_ Silence fell around the three, though for some reason, she could feel he was staring at her. _'He probably thinks he's seen me before. Deja vu is such a bitch.'_

Suddenly, the stage was lit up with spotlights that fell on an energetic blonde that stood center stage.

" **What's up U.A candidates, thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ! Come on, and let me hear ya~!"**

Kagome placed her chin on the palm of her hand as she held her head up with her elbow firmly placed on the table. Silence surrounded her as no one cheered out in their excitement, "ouch..."

" **Keeping it it mellow, huh? That's fine, I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam is gonna go down. Are ya READYYYY!?"**

" _His quirk...is...being loud?"_ Kagome frowned, _"how could that possibly be useful in battle?"_ As if to answer her question, Deku started to mutter himself, though she was certain it went unheard as she'd really only whispered it to herself.

" _He's the Voice Hero, Present Mic, he's so cool! I listen to his show everyday of the week! It's so crazy nuts that all the U.A. teachers are Pro Heroes!"_

"Will you shut up!"

" **Like your application said today, you rockin' boys and girls will be out there contesting ten minute mock battles-"**

Kagome listened with her undivided attention solely on the man on stage. _'I can use my Miko abilities too, I'm sure that the students here will be utilizing more than just their quirks, since not everyone here has a practical combative_ _battle_ _quirk._ _Some will have to utilize their other more physical skill sets if their quirk is defensive...this will be interesting._ _'_

 **-x-x-x-**

"A true here is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes...I like that." Kagome smiled, repeating the quote _Present Mic_ had said to the candidates there for the exam. She finished dressing in her gym clothes and made her way outside to Battle Center A where, her luck found her standing next to _Kaachan_.

"Hey!"

Kagome turned a bored and extremely exaggerated uninterested look on the boy, which she found pissed him off even more than what he was earlier.

"What the hell is with that look, damn it!"

"What did you want?" She really wanted to keep their interactions to a minimum.

"Damn, you piss me off..." he scoffed, "whatever, a word of warning. If you get in my way-"

"you'll crush me?" She smiled as his eyes widened, he looked at her in shock. "Sorry, was that what you were going to say? You can say it if it makes you happy, I don't mind hearing it again."

"Again...?" He frowned, "the hell...have we met before?"

She shook her head, "nope, you sitting down next to me was the first time I've ever met you, and hopefully, this will be the last time I talk to you. Oh..." she pointed as Present Mic yelled for them to start. "...looks like the exam has begun. Try not to come in last, _Kaachan_."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two. I wanted to post this earlier, but just as I finished, my laptop died. Waaaah~! Anyways, tell me what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more than ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Three**

 **-x-x-x-**

' _Saying that, it's not like I'm confidant that I can beat him, but now…'_ Kagome scoffed, "now I've got to own up to my mouth!" She jumped and landed atop a robot, she placed her hand on the head and whispered softly, _"pause..."_ She jumped off the machine and created a barrier around the bot before pushing her quirk into overdrive. "Fast forward!" Both her hands were held against the barrier she'd created and she watched curiously as the machine began to move rapidly and chaotically within the barrier, destroying itself with every rushed movement made until it was struggling to move from the overdrive of it's parts from lack of maintenance over time. Finally, it stopped completely and it's metal arms dropped in their weight. "What was that? Like...ten years?! Damn…!" She frowned, "I need to figure out another method for getting rid of these things, that's going to run me dry real fast."

"Hey!"

Kagome jerked her head to the side and dropped her barrier, the second she did, the machine toppled over. "...hm?" staring at the machine curiously, she shook her head before looking to the smirking Kaachan, "what has you so happy?"

"Sixteen~!"

' _Already!?'_ She cursed, "...I said don't come in last, not that I was going to beat you, dumb ass!"

His glare was back full force as he jumped towards her with a fist raised. Her barrier was up as he made contact with a robot behind her, though she'd brought it up thinking that she'd pushed him too far, it still did the job to keep the metal shards and the blast his quirk had caused from hitting her. Letting her barrier fall, she eyed him cautiously as he looked back at her and raised three fingers.

' _...three more points...that puts him at nineteen, and it's only been two minutes...'_ She jumped over his head and ran at full speed, making her way towards a building, she jumped towards it and then kicked off of it as she used her barrier around her foot to create an unbreakable wall between the machine and her foot. The force at which she'd kicked the machine had been just enough as it's head was torn off. "Great, the heads aren't reinforced...like kicking a soccer ball as hard as you can. I can use my barrier to keep from getting hurt. And...I can use time to speed up my steps...I just...need to keep it simple. No more than twenty minutes or I can cause myself physical damage." She brought her hands together and tapped her pointer fingers together twice before a thin glow layered over her body. She moved her hand and it moved with a weird blur. Everyone around her seemed to have slowed down, but she knew that wasn't right. _'Alright, I could probably just walk around and it'd be like I'm running...right? So, running, I wouldn't appear visible to them...I think...'_ She sighed before continuing her breakdown of the robots, mentally keeping count of the robots as she ran about the battle zone, stealing the bots right out from the nose of her fellow competitors. Sticking to beheading the bots as that was the easiest solution to do the most damage in the quickest amount of time.

Her body began to feel the strain of time about five minutes into her run and she was forced to cancel her time seal that she'd placed around her body to keep from affecting the others. The fact that she'd been moving so fast at the time she'd released her quirk had inertia throwing her forward into a large pile of rocks that had long since been piled up from the destructive power of a certain Explosive boys quirk. Her head was spinning when she finally managed to collect her bearings, though she still couldn't bring herself to move after the rush her head was feeling. Looking around, she found Kaachan blasting robots left and right, angrily taking out all of the annoying metal masses that got in his way.

" **And that's it. TIIIIIMES UUUUUUP~!"**

Kagome sighed in relief as she let herself fall down into a sitting position, her barriers around her feet and legs disappeared and she found herself feeling more fatigued than she'd anticipated.

A hand appeared in her line of sight and she took it without looking at who it belonged to, she knew already. "You look so pathetic,"

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?"

"I can't say that I've ever been called annoying before. Amazing? Yes. Prodigal? Always. A genius? Everyday!"

"Sounds like you've been lied to all your life." She laughed as he jerked his hand from hers in frustration at her witty little comebacks.

"Watch it or I'll blast you back a day!"

"Careful or I'll throw you into next week!"

"Hey, hey, hey~!"

The two turned glares onto the DJ who now stood between them.

"The exam is over, why are you two still going at it?"

"Can you tell us what our point count came out to?" Kagome asked curiously.

"What the hell does it matter, you can't honestly think you beat me, can you!?"

Kagome glared at the ash blonde brat, "and if I do?!"

"Then you just proved to be more of a fool than I'd thought you were!" He laughed, "This type of exam was perfect for my quirk, there's no way I got anything BUT number one!"

Present Mic was listening to the earpiece in his ear, he nodded silently and laughed a little, "he's right, according to the teachers watching, young Bakugo here got the highest score with sixty Villain Points. You received the second highest score with fifty-nine Villain points...both of you did outstanding...wow….neither of you are listening to me anymore, are you..., nope."

Kagome was completely ignoring the DJ to her right as she listened to _Bakugo_ flaunt his win in her face, his bragging was loud enough to be heard by the other students as she finally pounced on him, rolling him onto his back and pulling his ears different directions as she scolded him for his annoying personality. His own hand pulled her hair and they continued the tussle until Present Mic finally intervened humorously once more and disengaged the fight.

 **-x-x-x-**

"Damn...I really wanted to beat him..." Kagome sighed, but smiled in satisfaction all the same. _"Still...I passed at least. The written was easy enough!"_

"HEY FIFTY-NINE!"

Kagome felt her body go rigid, she turned sharply and found Bakugo walking calmly behind her. Somehow, she found herself turning and running to get away, his yells and curses could be heard behind her all the way to her house where she found he'd followed her easily, blasting himself after her the entire way through the air with his quirk. She was completely out of breath when she finally came to a stop, leaning against her fence as she tried to reclaim her breath, failing horribly in her attempts. "Wh-what could you...p-possibly want...now?"

"Damn pain in the ass! Making me use my quirk for something so stupid!" He glared at her as he held a hand out to her.

Kagome stared blankly at him and frowned when he rolled his eyes at the look of absolute confusion that crossed her face.

Throwing his hand forward and taking hers in his, he smirked, "Bakugo, Katsuki...call me Katsuki."

Eyes widening, Kagome blushed, feeling a bit annoyed at the fact that after all their fighting, arguing and yelling, he had finally...introduced himself. She looked at their hands before smiling and looking back up into those red eyes that she just knew were no good, "...Higurashi, Kagome...call me Higurashi."

His eyebrow twitched in irritation at her indifferent introduction, he pulled her in and rammed his knuckled into the top of her head before rubbing them hard against her skull. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!?"

"OW! OW, OW ,OOOOOOOOW!"Kagome laughed, "I'M KIDDING!" Tears burned in her eyes as she laughed at the huffing and puffing boy that held her in a vice grip, "KAGOME! CALL ME...KAGOME!" she sighed happily when he finally let her go.

"Kagome, I'll see you at school then."

Kagome nodded, still blushing as she fixed her hair and wiped the tears from her eyes, "right...see you there...now, go home!" she laughed and waved a farewell to the boy before running inside her house. She was laughing breathlessly as she walked past six of her brothers who were peering outside the whole time, the whole time...the whole...time... Kagome's body went rigid and she turned deadly eyes onto her _brothers_ who was grinning cheekily.

"Mama~! Kagome has a boyfriend!"

" _ **SOOOUTAAAAA~!"**_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter three, and chapter four will bring fourth a bit of Drama concerning Kagome's quirk and the use of it...or, over use of it...until next time. I actually have two and half more hours till I get off, so I'll probably start typing up another chapter while I'm at work. Let me know what you think, nyan~!**

 **PLEASE READ BELOW~!**

 **The Titles below are stories that have their first chapters written, I won't give titles, but they are all My Hero Academia/InuYasha fics. Based on the title alone, please tell me in a review if you'd like one posted, and the one with the most votes will be posted next. _(Has way too much free time at work.)_**

 **1\. A Quid Pro Quo**

 **2\. The Youthful Heroine**

 **3\. A Heart's Frozen Flame**

 **4\. So Invincible**

 **5\. Imagine Me Without You**

 **Me: Tell me what you guys would like posted, besides this one, I'm going to start chapter four now~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more than ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Four**

 **-x-x-x-**

Souta peered into his sisters room, she'd been hiding in their for the last week of school after getting home. Everyday she'd come home with a bag of metal and other random things, and she'd disappear for hours without a word to either him or their mom. "Hey, sis?"

"Hmn?"

His eyes widened at the exhausted sound she'd released. Watching a glow surround her hand as she placed it on the metal box on her desk, not even ten seconds passed before the machine started to rust in front of him. "What are you..."

"I placed a barrier around the box, and then with the moisture that already resides in the air inside the barrier, and turning time forward within the sphere on top of that...it causes the metal to rust...or...erode."

"Kagome, you really should be careful! Mama said that since you only recently started utilizing Forward, that the drawbacks are unknown...we have only watched you use Pause and Rewind. Aside from knowing Pause has pretty much an unlimited amount of uses at the cost of you being really sleepy when used for prolonged amounts of time, and Rewind only being able to be used once a day, the aftereffects of Forward aren't known."

"Chill Souta, that's why I only practice at home and in my room. I don't know the effects it can have on you guys either and I'd rather not accidentally kill my family. As it stands, I aged you a little when I moved the hours forward...how many times have I done that to you guys?"

Souta frowned, "I think, in total?" he thought carefully for a moment, "only four or five times, and only in jumps of thirty minutes to two hours...so even if I was aged..."

"Not even a full day...that's good at least."

Souta looked at his sister as she ran her hand over the the sphere again.

" _Rewind...times two..."_

His eyes widened as right before his eyes, in rapid speed, the metal box returned to its former shine and brand knew condition. "Seriously, shouldn't you save this for U.A.?"

Kagome sighed, "I haven't even gotten my letter yet,"

"Oh!" Souta lifted his hand and revealed the reason he'd really come up to his sisters room, "it arrived a little while ago. Stop playing with your Quirk and open it!"

Rolling her eyes, she took the envelope and tore it open from the top, dumping it over, a heavy metal disc hit the table and a projection appeared above it.

" _ **CONGRATULATIONS U.A. HIGH CANDIDATE!"**_

"WHOA! ALL MIGHT!" Souta pushed forward and was standing right beside Kagome at the sight of his Hero idle.

" _ **THAT'S RIGHT! ALL MIGHT HERE~!"**_

' _He's like a comic book super hero, how old school...he's actually...kinda cool.'_ Kagome felt her own eyes sparkle at the heroic vision he carried.

" _ **AFTER THE PRACTICAL AND WRITTEN EXAM, IT WAS AN OBVIOUS CHOICE PASSING YOU! WITH YOU AS OUR NUMBER TWO RANKED STUDENT IN THE PRACTICAL EXAM AND THIRD IN THE WRITTEN EXAM, OUT OF THE TWENTY-TWO CHOSEN FOR THE HERO CLASS...A SERIOUS NO BRAINER! WELCOME YOUNG HERO, TO U.A. HIGH!"**_

The projection disappeared and Kagome grinned, "second only to Katsuki, and third to the whole class in the written...watch, he probably got first or second in the written." She couldn't stop smiling, despite the fact that her new friend could have potentially beaten her again, she was too excited and happy to care.

"MAMA!" Souta ran out of the room yelling the news of her acceptance to her mother who complained about the noise while simultaneously squealing in her own excitement and then yelling her congratulations upstairs.

' _This isn't so bad...'_ Kagome smiled, _'it may not be the world I left behind, but it's not so bad at all. I can make a life here...I can be happy here...without having to settle for "normal".'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(One Month Later)**

 **APRIL**

Walking through the gates of the her new school despite how close it was to home, Kagome had managed to talk her mother into a dorm room. It wasn't that she didn't like living with her mother and brother, but she wanted this experience to be everything that it could be without the restrictions that a parent could at times pose to be.

"Hey! Fifty-nine!"

Kagome frowned, not bothering to turn around at the familiar _nickname_. "you aren't capable of remembering three syllable names, huh?"

"Tch, shut up." He stepped alongside her.

She was going to say something but decided against it the comment, instead, she inquired about his friend. "That boy, Deku...did he get in too?"

"Deku…! That quirkless kid is useless, there's no way he got into the school!"

Kagome frowned, "I swear the two of you are friends," they made their way to the classroom 1-A and was surprised when Katsuki opened the door for her. "My goodness, you are full of surprises."

"Go in before I slam the door shut in your face!"

She laughed but walked inside, with him following behind her, "so what did you place in the written portion of the exam?"

An annoyed look ran across his face, "Fourth."

"I BEAT YOU!?" Kagome laughed, the whole of the class was suddenly paying very close attention to the two of them, "I'm sorry, so sorry! I didn't mean for that to come out so loudly..." she couldn't stop her laughing, despite all of her apologies. She noted the sparking of his hands and pulled up barriers around his fists, "none of that Katsuki. I was just surprised, I truly thought you'd beat me in the written the way you did the Practical. Not that my place is much higher than yours, I was third place in the written exam."

"Still...and what the hell did you put around my hands!? Is this your quirk!?"

Kagome shook her head, "it's not a quirk."

"The hell is it!?"

"Protective barriers, I learned how to do it from a friend a long time ago. My quirk is Time Manipulation."

"..." he looked at the barriers around his hands and tried creating a blast that could break through them, but was stunned to find that none were getting through.

"Those won't be broken through easily, Katsuki. My barriers are near impenetrable. Now, stop blasting so I can release your hands."

He stopped igniting blasts in the barriers and watched the pink orbs dissipate around his hands. "You said you were taught how to do that?"

"Yeah," she took a seat by a window, he took the one behind her. Turning around, they continued talking as the class stared at them curiously but said nothing to the two who were involved in their own conversation. Kagome pushed one of Katsuki's shoes off the back of her chair just as a student stormed up to him in annoyance and started berating him about how he was sitting in the school chairs.

Kagome smiled as she watched this play out, when the door opened, silence fell over the class and she looked up to see Katsuki's nervous little friend shaking in the doorway at the unwanted attention he was suddenly receiving. Heat burning in the eyes of Katsuki, Kagome seriously wondered what the relationship between the two was. _'A mystery...for another day...I guess.'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: So I just posted chapter one of So Invincible, hope you guys like chapter four of A Friend of Time. I'll have the challenge of keeping Kagome and her quirks in check, so wish me luck and tell me what you think, nyan~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more than ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Five**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked curiously at Katsuki who had completely stopped talking, his eyes narrowed dangerously on the boy who was talking to a couple of the students in the doorway now. The one who had been bothering Katsuki had left as well to introduce himself to _Midoriya, Izuku_. The boy clearly did _something_ to garner so much undivided attention. Katsuki looked out the window, his pissed off personality speaking volumes as Kagome turned and faced front once more. She decided to play this out carefully. Still learning what it was that caused the boy behind her to snap, she wondered, if there was anything that could help the boy calm his nerves.

" _A massage maybe...?"_ She eyed him through the windows reflection before sighing. Looking to the doorway when she felt a new aura join the three chitchatting at the doorway, Kagome chose to announce the newest arrival. "Should we allow our teacher entrance into his own classroom, or will you be choosing to block his way a little bit longer?"

The whole class turned to see that, indeed, their teacher was lying behind Izuku, Tenya and Ochaco who had all become quite friendly with one another after only a few minutes of talking to one another.

"Impressive, I didn't anticipate any of you noticing me. At least one of you shows promising potential." The man lying on the floor in a large yellow sleeping bag, looked tired and completely worn out. "Welcome to U.A's Hero course. If you are here just to make friends, then you should pack up and go home now. In fact, I encourage it. This year, they decided to stick me with twenty-two students...twenty-two...two more than what is normally accepted into this class. That means two more annoyances to deal with than normal."

"..." Kagome turned in her seat and leaned back against the wall and window, her eyes moved to Katsuki, his eyes didn't cease their narrowed glare, even when looking at their teacher.

He climbed out of the sleeping bag and glanced around at the students, "hello, I'm Aizawa, Shota, your teacher."

Most remained calm, but some were still shocked to hear him announce the obvious statement.

"Right, let's get to it." He pulled a school gym jersey out and held it up to the class, "put these on and head outside."

Kagome stood up and walked up to the teacher along with Katsuki and another student with red and white hair, the three took a uniform each and the rest followed their example. "Where should we change?" Kagome asked as she looked at the size of the uniform curiously. He was blindly handing them out, and the one Kagome got was too small for her. "Mr. Aizawa...your sense of size sucks."

"...the changing rooms are down the hall." He ignored her other comment all together.

"Mine is too big."

Kagome turned around and smiled, handing hers to the smaller girl with long teal green hair tied at the end in a bow. She thanked her and took the larger uniform before walking off with her to the changing rooms. The entire walk was spent with other students switching uniforms between one another.

Entering the room, the girl opened the door for Kagome and Kagome laughed a little, "I haven't opened a single door since I got to this school."

"Really?" The girl frowned, "should I close the door and let you open it?"

"No, I'm not complaining, I'm just surprised by how many people have such old school mannerisms. It's refreshing. Thank you, by the way. My name is Higurashi, Kagome. I like to go by Kagome though."

"Asui, Tsuyu, call me Tsuyu."

"Guys, hurry up and get dressed~!"

Kagome and Tsuyu both turned and saw that a pair of floating clothes was already standing ready at the doors. "...invisibility is your quirk, I guess." Kagome sighed, "quirks sure are amazing, they really range from the far and inbetween." She pulled her shirt off and changed into the uniform jersey. Slipping off her skirt and stepping into the gym pants too.

"I heard you talking to that Explosion kid, Bakugo? Your quirk is Time Manipulation?"

Kagome laughed, "yeah, control time, control everything...well, if you can do it right. Which, would be the reason I'm here."

"That's well worded, your quirk would be quite versatile in strategic means. I mean, you could do quite a bit with it, right..."

Kagome frowned and shrugged, "I feel like I've only had it for a few months." She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail as she and the girls walked out of the room and headed outside where most if not all the boys were already gathered.

"What do you mean? Oh, my name is Yaoyorozu, Momo...I feel it's impolite not to give my name when I already know yours. May I call you Kagome as well?"

"If I can call you Momo," Kagome smiled.

"Absolutely!" Momo's eyes sparkled happily.

"To answer your question, I'm limited to the amount of experimentation that I can perform with my quirk, and doing so without anyone around to guide me seems a bit dangerous. I could ultimately age those around me if I don't do it right. So...I have no idea just how versatile my quirk can be. I can use it on myself, but I speed up my own aging in the process...or that's what I've come to believe."

Momo frowned, "so even a quirk like yours has it's own drawbacks."

"All quirks do, I think, ribbit."

"So glad you girls could make it." Aizawa glanced to Kagome and frowned, "you might be promising, but you sure like to take your time."

Kagome blushed but didn't argue the claim. She walked over to where Katsuki stood alone and annoyed. "Hey,"

He nodded his head towards her but was still quietly glaring at Izuku.

"Hmn...you really do have anger management issues, Katsuki. Want to talk about it?"

"Tch, shut up."

Kagome laughed and turned her attention to Aizawa as he walked in front of the others.

"Welcome students, to your first Quirk Assessment Test."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: So here is chapter five of A Friend of Time, I know it's a lot shorter than what I normally write, however, I thought it best to stop there, this way I can make chapter six longer. This seemed like an appropriate place to stop anyways. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more than ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Six**

 **-x-x-x-**

The simultaneous cry of surprise from the class followed Aizawa's statement of there being an Assessment Test on their Quirks.

" _Is that weird?"_ Kagome leaned in to Katsuki and asked, as...like the rest of the students, he too seemed surprised by the test.

" _Firstly, we are doing this during orientation. Not that I care, I don't. I'm just shocked that our teacher here isn't pressing for us to attend it like we supposedly should be. On another note, we've already passed the Practical, which should have been enough to assess our Quirks. I suppose it does make sense to watch up close and gauge where we are in the learning curb, as far as our quirks go."_ Katsuki replied quietly as he listened to the teacher talk about the difference in teaching at U.A. high in comparison to a normal average high school.

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before."

Kagome nodded, "Interesting, this makes more sense. Our Quirks, depending on their capabilities, would provide us each different outcomes to the physicals we took in Junior High."

"Exactly right. The country is still trying to pretend that we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational."

Kagome watched her teacher when a reminiscent feeling formed in the back of her mind, _'a bit of a delayed reaction, but I feel like I've seen him somewhere before...'_ shaking her head, she heard him call on Katsuki and forced herself to pay attention.

"What was your farthest throw with a softball when you were in Junior High?"

"Sixty-seven meters, I think."

"Right..."

"Sixty-seven?" Kagome frowned, _'even throwing a ball further than me...he excells in everything, I bet.'_

Aizawa had looked to be about to say something when his eyes fell on Kagome as she once again spoke up, "and what about yours, Miss. Talks-a-lot?"

"Heh," Katsuki laughed under his breath at her newly acquired nickname.

Kagome raised a brow, "you must have misheard my name sir, it's pronounced Hi-gu-ra-shi." She sounded out with her sarcasm more prominent with every syllable. "Sixty meters, to answer your question though."

"Our number one and number two in the Practical Exams, you were both trying to out do the other from what Present Mic told me, right?"

Katsuki and Kagome were both quiet, neither confirming nor denying the assertion.

"Well, you have another opportunity to show up the other. Try using your quirks to throw the ball, and see how far you can make it go."

"Ha, this will be too easy."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome moved forward and watched Katsuki take a ball in hand. "You're going to feel real stupid if your distance proves to be less than mine."

"Like that will happen, I beat you in the Practical Exam once already, this is a display of Practical Skill...the outcome is obvious."

' _...I'm going to have to think of something to shut his cocky mouth up!'_ Kagome glared daggers at Katsuki's back as he walked into the circle Aizawa had motioned him into.

"Anything goes, just stay in the circle." He said, sounding as bored as he looked. "Go on. You're wasting our time."

"All right, man, you asked for it."

Kagome watched him stretch his arms a bit before winding up, she felt the pulse of his quirk and watched the explosive blast that followed his growling out the word _die_. _'I wonder if I should be worried about my choice in friends...'_

" _Oh, whoa."_

It was so softly murmured that she almost didn't hear it, but Kagome smiled at the surprised and in awed look on Izuku's face.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities."

Kagome moved up to Katsuki and bounced her own ball in her hands as she waited for the big reveal of Katsuki's distance and ultimately the distance she needed to beat. Seriously, she _needed_ to beat him.

Aizawa turned and faced the class, "it's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero."

"...seven hundred and five point two meters..." Kagome stared frozen at the number as a warm hand gripped her arm suddenly, she turned and was met with that cocky grin. "My turn?"

He said nothing, letting go of her arm, he stepped back still grinning cockily at Kagome as she looked worriedly at the ball in her hand and then glanced back at the number glowing on the mechanism Aizawa was using to gauge their distance. "...so...I just have to beat...his distance...to shut him up."

"Heh, good luck fifty-nine!"

' _I'll destroy him!'_ Her eyes burned with determination as she tightened her grip on the ball. Bringing her other hand up to the hand she was holding the ball with, she drew a circle with her pointer finger along the back of her hand and quietly whispered for only her ears, _"fast forward...times four..."_ Her heart pounded fearfully at what she was doing, scared that she might be forcing her body to undergo too much strain. _"As long as it's less than two minutes, I should be fine..."_ a glow surrounded her body, white in it's color, just like it always was when she manipulated time around her.

"When you're ready..." Aizawa commented, though his eyes followed her movements just as curiously as the others did. Katsuki himself was trying to see what she was doing, having not seen her use her quirk during the Entrance's Practical Exam.

"You should be more considerate to time, Mr. Aizawa...especially at your age, you never know when it might run out!" Kagome wound up and threw the ball, a blur was all the class saw when Kagome threw it, but the surprise that followed was caused by the warp tunnel that appeared about four hundred meters away in the air where the ball vanished then reappeared somewhere much further away. The pace at which she threw the ball had caused it to move further than what she'd hoped and further than Katsuki had thought it'd go.

" _...what's her distance."_ Katsuki asked as he moved forward, trying to see where the ball was, but no one had seen it move.

"..." Aizawa was staring curiously at the device he held and frowned when the number flashed on the screen.

"Hey! What the hell is her distance!?"

Aizawa turned the device around and the class let out a collective round of gasps.

Katsuki stared at the number with an annoyed twitch to his eye. "...nine hundred thirty-three point four meters... _damn!"_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter six, I hope you all like it! Yes, I pulled an ability out of the wood work. Tell me what you think, and I'm sure things will be better explained in the next chapter. Details always make things more exciting! Pass me a review friends~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more than ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **A/N: Went through and did some major spellchecking that I forgot to do with the last couple of chapters, and I greatly apologize for that! The chapters have all been fixed.**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, seriously! I want to try~"

"That looks like fun, I can't wait to get this test underway!"

The voices echoed around Kagome as she tried to still her beating hear to a slow rhythmic beating, and not the chest pounding beat it had fallen into. She placed her hand over her chest and gripped the fabric of her jersey as pain shot through her body once again. _'Damn it! It was just a few seconds!'_

A hand on her shoulder steadied her as she had unknowingly started to lean sideways. Her vision went in and out as she brought her eyes up to meet a confused Katsuki.

" _The hell, you're swaying..."_

His voice was softer than she thought it'd be. _'Is he trying to keep quiet about it?'_ Kagome smiled as she asked his if she could use his shoulder for a bit.

Katsuki blushed, _"that's...fine, I guess."_ He walked off with her while the others were getting scolded by the teacher. Something about how they were fools if they thought it would be all fun and games. He didn't care, it had nothing to do with him. He was there to become the strongest Hero in the world, to surpass All Might, beat down Deku, and… he looked at Kagome as he leaned against the wall of the school that was a good ten or fifteen feet behind their class.

" _Sorry..."_

Katsuki shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as Kagome used his body to stay standing until she regained her composure. _"You act like you don't know your quirk."_

" _...I don't. Not...not well, at least."_ The cool of the stone wall was helping her alleviate the pain that had moments before caught her off guard. Katsuki had been a big help guiding her to the wall, and then placing himself as a doorstop for her so she could lean against both him and the wall, _"I can't figure out my limitations with my Quirk...unsupervised. Too much can go wrong, so I had to limit my experimentation with my Quirk."_

"Tch..." he glared as he glanced over to the others in their class that were starting around arguing with their teachers teaching ethics. _"You better not prove to be more trouble than you're worth. Hurry up and learn to control that stupid Quirk of yours."_

Kagome gave a soundless laugh as she nodded.

"Discuss how unfair my class is amongst yourselves. I'm giving you five minutes to figure out how you can creatively run through these eight tests. Whatever happens, this will be how I gauge your potential...and of course...how I decide which one of you will go home." The students formed groups or walked off to think about ways to utilize their quirks while Aizawa made his way over to Kagome and Katsuki.

Kagome's eyes were shut as she had been using the time he was talking with the rest of the class to run her healing energy through her bodies muscles. She had found only slight evidence of fatigue and strain.

"Hey, your glowing..."

Katsuki had been watching his teacher make his way over to them the entire time, his glare hardening the closer he got, but he kept his mouth shut. When he said what he did, Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and glanced up at their teacher too. I was true that she'd been glowing, only a light nearly invisible glow though.

"I am well aware, sir. I was trying to find the fault between my Quirk and my body... _healing_..." she said at his blank look.

"You can heal? So do you have two quirks then?"

Kagome frowned, "no sir...it's not a Quirk."

He raised a brow, "you need to consider your body before you go through with moving time forward on your body. I can tell you what's wrong just by witnessing you do it just a moment ago."

She pushed off the wall and stumbled a bit, Katsuki was quick to place a hand on her right shoulder as Aizawa did the same to her left shoulder from in front of her. _"Damn..."_

"You need to find a way to keep the pace of your heart rate steady if your going to bulldoze through time."

"My...heartrate?"

"It may not seem like you are speeding your heartbeat up while using your Quirk, however, to us not in your Quirks territory, we can see the strain on your body...well, I can. When the heart beats too quickly, the lower chambers, or ventricles, do not have enough time to fill with blood, so they cannot effectively pump blood to the rest of the body. Twenty seconds to us, is about a minute in your Quirks territory, isn't it?"

"...yeah, roughly..." Kagome frowned as what he said actually made a lot of sense. "...I wonder f I could place a barrier around my heart...no, I'd cut of blood flow completely..." Kagome sighed, "I might just need to stop moving time forward..."

"Not necessarily, you just don't need to push your quirk on the entirety of your body. Use it where you need it."

"Are you sure that is what was wrong?" Kagome questioned, though...she didn't doubt his words, she wanted to know what he saw that gave him the answer to her body's problem with her Quirk.

"Your symptoms."

"My...symptoms?"

Katsuki scoffed, "you nearly passing out and getting dizzy from your own quirk, he means that."

Aizawa looked to Katsuki before returning his eyes to Kagome, "among others, but yes, Bakugo is correct."

"What other symptoms did I portray?"

"Shortness of breath, chest pain, dizziness, lightheadedness, fainting or...near fainting...any of those sound familiar?"

' _All of them...I went through each of those...'_

He shrugged and let go of her shoulder, "you and I can sit down later and go over some ideas to help you better navigate your Quirk along your body, but for now, do your best with the tests."

"Yes sir," Kagome bowed politely, thankful for his critique as it gave her something to think about for her next tests.

"Take another minute or two, then join us." He left the two to continue the assessment test.

Standing straight, she sighed, "I wanted to show you up so badly, I talked myself into pushing my body past it's limitations...but in the end, maybe that was for the best. Mr. Aizawa did get to see the flaw in my Quirk, after all."

Katsuki nodded, "true, but you seriously need to buckle down on your Quirk. If what Aizawa said is true, you could blow a vessel or have a sudden cardiac arrest. Damn, you really are a lot of trouble."

"Sorry, I know you want to focus on killing Izuku and all."

"THE HELL!?" Katsuki's eyes burned as the class turned their eyes onto the two of them. Kagome was laughing as she balanced herself on the wall as Katsuki glared knives in the direction of Izuku who swallowed heavily at the feeling of pure rage Katsuki was giving off. "I don't want to kill the bastard...I JUST WANT TO BEAT HIM INTO THE GROUND!"

"Oh...so he can live to experience the pain?" Kagome couldn't understand the humor that came from Katsuki when talking about Izuku with him. "Please, tell me how you two aren't friends?"

"We aren't..." his tone turned deadly.

"...me?"

He chilled almost instantly and looked curiously at Kagome, "...you?" He looked down thoughtfully, as if he was honestly considering the prospects of keeping her as a friend. "That'll be fine...but you better figure your Quirk out. I'm not going to hang around someone who causes themselves and in addition, myself, trouble."

Kagome nodded, "right! So if I become friends with Izuku, it'll be the three of us, friends for life!"

" **YOU DON'T LISTEN!"**

"Bakugo, Higurashi, stop talking and get over here."

" **Right~"**

They turned glares onto one another as almost instantly their determination to beat the other flared up in response to their teacher calling them back to the test.

Kagome tightly made a fist at her side and smirked, _'I will figure my Quirk out, and while working on that, I'll figure Katsuki and Izuku out!'_

"Higurashi, Bakugo, your up!"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter seven, I know, I was hoping I wouldn't linger on the assessment too long, but it is what it is. The next chapter will be scores but not detailed testing. I would like to cover as much as possible without dragging certain events that everyone has already seen on the show for themselves. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more than ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared at Katsuki who was laughing at her. Up till now they had basically been going back and forth in who won what. The Ball throw had been decisively Kagome's win...Katsuki 705.2 meters - **Kagome** 933.4 meters. Then with the Fifty Meter Dash, once again being placed against one another, as they were obviously entertaining to watch.

"I like this little competition the two of you have going on, makes teaching not so boring." Those had been Aizawa's exact words. The Fifty Meter Dash ended with Kagome watching Ochaco lighten the weight of her clothes and Kagome layering her body with a thinly layered barrier before applying the time acceleration on her legs down. Still nervous about using Fast-forward, she went ahead and did so in a curious attempt to see how her body felt with the added protection. The fifty meter dash had once again placed Kagome first and Katsuki second...Katsuki 4.13 seconds - **Kagome** 2.13 seconds.

"You know, you're going to have to lose at some point."

Kagome smiled sweetly at Katsuki, "I'm sorry, were we competing?"

That was right about the time Katsuki started to pull ahead. The Grip Strength Test... **Katsuki** 89.04 Kgs - Kagome 78.55 Kgs. "Praise Archery, I didn't get last in that test."

"Archery?"

"Yeah..." Kagome acted like she was notching an arrow and pulled her arm back with the make believe arrow and sting, "that thing where you shoot arrows at things in the distance...oh...I wonder if I could utilize a bow and arrow in some way. Oh, but they don't allow weapons unless you put in the forms for it. I'll talk that over with Mr. Aizawa later."

"Hey, stupid!"

Kagome dropped her arms and glared, "that's not very nice, Katsuki. Besides...I still beat you at our Written...so if I'm stupid...what does that make number four?"

So riling him up only made him more annoying, as he seemed to get better the more frustrated and angry he got. Standing Long Jump... **Katsuki** 16' 2.5" - Kagome 8' 8.3".

"What is that? Two wins in a row?" Katsuki grinned.

"As opposed to the two losses you suffered prior to your two wins, such a great achievement." Sarcasm, in the back of her mind she cursed herself for using it. Sarcasm was fuel to his winning streak, after all. Though, to her humor, they tied in the next test. Repeated Side Steps in a Minute… **Katsuki** 44 - **Kagome** 44.

"Oh look, Katsuki! We both have three wins!"

He growled, he actually growled.

Kagome could stop laughing at how annoyed he was at the thought of tieing her. "You know, it's actually kind of cute when you pout like that."

"I'M NOT POUTING!"

The Vertical Jumping had put Katsuki back on top and Kagome had to suffer from the overbearing bragging that came with the victory of topping her once again. **Katsuki** 4' 22" - Kagome 2' 73". The last two were basic sit ups and push ups...how many Sit Ups in a Minute...Katsuki 44 – **Kagome** 52, how many Push Ups in a Minute... **Katsuki** 49 – Kagome 34.

The laughing that she was dealing with, was because, when it came down to it...Kagome won three, and Katsuki won four, with the two of them tieing in one of the tests. "Oh hush, it's not that big of a deal."

He smirked and the two looked over to the last of the Tests. This one they wouldn't be participating in since they had done it at the start. The Ball Throw. The girl who'd been talking earlier with Izuku, had blown everyone away when her ball literally was sent to orbit. Her throw annihilated Kagome's when the _Infinity_ sign appeared on the radar. Right now, Izuku was up, and Kagome was watching Katsuki as his eyes were once again narrowed dangerously on the meek boy with the messy hair.

"Still won't tell me what your Origin story is with Izuku?"

He scoffed, "my origin story?"

"Yeah, don't all the strongest Villains get one?"

An arm was quickly thrown over her shoulder and the pain she experienced when his knuckles once again found the top of her skull was unbearable. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A VILLAIN!"

"IF YOU ACT LIKE THIS WHO WOULDN'T!?" Kagome pinched his earlobe and yanked hard.

"Will the two of you be quiet for a moment." Aizawa cut into their _roughhousing_.

Both turned and blushed at the eyes staring at them. Needless to say, the whole class was watching. Katsuki immediately dropped his hands, but Kagome gave one final yank of his ear before letting go, her eyes still glaring at him as she fixed her hair back into the ponytail it had once neatly been pulled up into. She passed by him and walked over to where the class was now watching Izuku. She could tell he was scared of something, most likely coming in last. _"That's right, Katsuki said he was Quirkless..."_

"Far from, you both must have been on a different battle ground during the Practical, you missed what he did to the zero pointer. It was, without a doubt, quite impressive."

"..." Kagome frowned, _'is it possible to get a Quirk later in life? Does that happen here? I'm pretty sure Katsuki has known Izuku long enough that for him to say he has no Quirk...but...'_

When Izuku wound up to throw the ball, she wasn't sure what would happen, but when it only went as far as a basic Quirkless throw, she was a little bit disappointed. Her eyes wandered to their teacher and subconsciously she stepped closer. She wanted to know what had happened. Stopping four feet from their teacher, she listened, she listened to him, he said something about erasing his quirk, then insulted the boy, saying nothing short of how he shouldn't be allowed at the school.

"Wait, you did what to my...ah! Those goggles, I know you! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers. The Erasure Hero...Eraser Head!"

" _...eraser...head..."_ Kagome felt, for one reason or another, lightheaded. She stepped back and sat down, trying not to draw anymore attention to herself as she felt her head spinning.

 _ **Hands held tightly to a little girl as she tried desperately to run away, failing miserably to do anything but twist around in the burly arms of a bulky and muscled man.**_

" _ **PAPA! PAPA HELP!"**_

" _ **Heh, this one will be great, she's cute too! But she'll turn into a real beauty once she's grown up. Hey kid, what kind of Quirk do you have?"**_

" _ **LET GO~!"**_

" _ **Hey, hey! Maybe we could keep this one for ourselves...she's so spunky!"**_

" _ **Boss will kill you for even suggesting something like that. The kid goes to the same place as the others."**_

" _You got separated from papa at that time, and were put in immediate danger...when a Hero saved your life..."_

" _ **What a disgusting display of villainy, your type is the worse." Somewhere in the shadows, a voice spoke up.**_

" _ **What!? Whose there?!"**_

" _ **Please, please, let me go! I said please!" Crying echoed in the darkness.**_

" _ **You heard the kid, she said 'please'."**_

" _ **HA!" The man, becoming ballsy from the captive he held in his hands, looked to his lackeys and yelled out for them to find and kill whoever was 'playing hero'.**_

" _ **Interesting choice of words, but I'm sorry to say, I'm not much for games."**_

 _ **She didn't see him, the man who had come in time to save her. Not until the men were all tied up and out cold. She wasn't sure what had happened. She'd only heard the grunts of pain, shouts of anger and gasps of surprise.**_

" _...after that, you would watch the news every day, every night...to see the hero who always worked at night in the cover of the darkness."_

 _ **The man covered in black, shadowed by the night...to this girl, was lit with the glow of the moon. She saw him very clearly, as if he were an angel.**_

 _ **He had saved her life.**_

 _ **Stepping over to her fallen and shaking form, he checked her over for broken bones or lacerations. He found none and gently ran his hand over her hair as she stared up in awe at him.**_

" _ **Let's find your parents, kid."**_

" _ **...yeah..."**_

" _ **What's your name?"**_

" _ **...Kagome..." she sniffled, calming down after having been so scared moments ago. "Yours?"**_

" _Oh kami, what was his name?"_

" _ **You can call me...Eraser Head..."**_

" _Eraser Head!"_

"...Eraser Head..."

In such a daze, she hadn't been aware of Izuku throwing the ball, or Katsuki trying to attack him. She hadn't noticed the class leaving, or the stares of four or maybe five of the students as they called to the attention of their homeroom teacher.

She continued staring out at where moments ago Aizawa had stood. Aizawa himself had stopped walking to look back at the girl who was lost in her thoughts. He gave his instructions to the class, telling them to return to the classroom. Katsuki he had to personally instruct to return since he wanted to check on Kagome too. He waited until they were all out of sight, only then did he walk over to the girl, stopping short to see if she took notice of him. When he didn't see her respond, he became slightly unnerved. _'She's shaking...'_ Walking around to face her, he found his eyes widening at the sight of the tears falling from her eyes that were hidden behind closed eyelids. He crouched down, and gently, he placed his hand atop her head and ran it soothingly through her hair.

"...you did the same thing...back then too."

His hand paused, her eyes were still shut, _'back then? Back when? Does she know who it is that's touching her? Maybe she thinks I'm Bakugo.'_

"...back then...I was still really little, so I hadn't developed my Quirk yet. I was helpless, and scared. I was screaming for my father, but he couldn't hear me...you did though...you heard me..." Kagome opened her eyes and lifted them to the surprised Aizawa who held her gaze curiously. "Maybe you forgot too…I did as well, only now, did I recall what happened. Still, I don't think I thanked you back then," tears still falling, she smiled, "thank you for saving me...Mr. Aizawa!"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here...is chapter eight! I am going to start I'm No You, but I'm really tired right now so I'm thinking I'll take a quick nap first, lol. Let me know what you think, nyan~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more then ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _T_ _hank you for saving me...Mr. Aizawa!"_

Aizawa wasn't the type to let things like fame or fortune get to his head, he didn't need his name up in lights, or care for mass media propaganda making his life out to be something it wasn't. He was, in terms of a Hero...quite simple. He knew the deeds he'd done, and that to him was enough. However, he couldn't deny, the swelling in his chest when Kagome had said those words.

"...damn...you're that kid from eleven years ago?"

Kagome laughed a little as her teacher sat down with one knee up, his arm resting on it. "I am, honestly, I had thought you seemed familiar, but it hit me only when Izuku said your name...just how I knew you."

"I couldn't forget, to be honest. That was one of the worst times of my life. You were lucky...Kagome. If you followed that story, about the kids...then you should know, you were truly lucky."

A frown found her lips, she shook her head, "...actually, my mother wouldn't let me watch anything about that story. I admit I would watch you on TV when you were caught by the media, but she watched the news too...and I recall, any mentions of the children that had been taken, and she'd turn the TV off."

"...hmph. Probably didn't want you to be scared..."

Kagome shrugged, "why don't you tell me what happened to them. Why was I lucky, Mr. Aizawa?"

"First, I didn't catch the one behind the kidnappings. I caught that group that, in all honesty...had you not been captured and yelling like you were, I wouldn't have caught. One of them was directly responsible for the transportation of the children they kidnapped...and he let leak the location of the children...that group to this day is still behind bars, but the one in charge is no closer to being caught than he was eleven years ago. The kids we found, going to the warehouse that they were being kept at...all said the same thing. A man took their quirks...they were five years old, all of them, and they had quirks that ranged from teleportation, to changing colors...and the reports came back that none of them had their Quirks any longer."

Mind-numbing, Kagome felt her heart racing, a clammy feeling fell over her body. "...that's possible?"

"If it can be thought up, then yes, anything is possible. There is someone out there, who can truly erase a persons Quirk permanently. I'm glad you are okay, Kagome. Everyday, I think back to those kids, and how if only I'd gotten to them sooner, they wouldn't have gone through what they did...but this world is cruel to everyone at some point, and for them, they were five years old...and for you, well, like I said, you really were lucky."

"I'm sorry, sir...it's not fair for those children, true...but it's not fair to you either."

"...to me?!"

Kagome stood, running her fingers over the wet blotches on her cheeks to clean them up and look even a little more presentable, she looked at Aizawa, "you are a Hero, sir...to burden your conscious with every person you couldn't protect, it's not fair to yourself. When you give your all, even then you will never be able to help everyone, but the fact that you are out their helping someone...is still commendable. They are alive...I am alive...and those parents have their children back. That man could take my Quirk if he wants, but even still, to know you would save me from worse would be enough for me."

"Saying that...like it could happen again...and if it did, you are certain I'd be there to save you?"

Nodding, she closed her eyes and grinned, "after all, you are my Hero. You have been, for a long time now..." she left him in a stunned silence and returned to the classroom where Tsuyu and Momo were the first to approach her, followed soon after by Katsuki who was eyeing her puffy eyes and the red underlining them.

"You had us worried, ribbit. When Bakugo had called out your name, and you hadn't moved, we thought you'd gone into shock or something."

"Yes, it was quite unnerving, Kagome. If you ever need to talk, please...consider us friends! I will lend you my ear whenever you need it!"

Kagome smiled, "Momo is so passionate, thank you...but I'm fine. I was remembering something from...a long time ago. Something I'd forgotten, and it hit me pretty hard...but I'll be fine. What's the saying? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger?"

Katsuki scoffed, "tell that to a paraplegic."

Glaring, Kagome pinched his earlobe as was becoming her normal sought after punishment for him. "You are such a brat! You completely miss the point behind inspirational quotes!"

"How the hell is that inspirational!? If you were stupid enough to get into a situation that could have cost you your life, then getting stronger isn't what you should be worried about."

Kagome pushed him away and he rubbed his ear in irritation, "some people don't exactly go out looking for trouble, it just finds them!"

"That's an excuse!" He growled, "and a crappy one at that!"

"Weren't you recently in a situation like that, Bakugo?"

Kagome stopped and looked to a grinning red head, a laughing boy with blonde hair and what looked like a bolt of electricity running through his hair in black. "A situation...like what?"

"Oh! Mon amie...you don't know?!" Another person shouted out excitedly.

The sounds of small blasts echoed behind her and she smiled again, turning, she braved the fires as she'd done so many times with her demon friends before. Taking a hand in hers, she watched his eyes widen and his Quirk cease immediately. "Such a troublemaker. I'm sure it was exciting, whatever happened, but I'm not into gossip so I don't really need to know."

"Oh goodie...everyone is getting along I see. Midoriya still isn't back from the nurse's?" Aizawa watched the class and noted the two who hung around Midoriya shaking their heads.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about it because of circumstances, but I meant to send you guys home...oh, if you have a dorm here, go to the front office and get your key. A few of you should already have them...some of you don't. I'll see you all tomorrow, don't be late, or there will be consequences." Aizawa glanced at the hand holding Katsuki's before turning and leaving his classroom.

Kagome let go of Katsuki's hand and walked back to her desk, grabbing her things as she did. "I'll see you all when you get here tomorrow," she said, leaving the room, not waiting for the farewells she was sure her new friends would have offered her. Not surprised when Katsuki caught up to her at all, she looked curiously at the boy and smirked. He wasn't looking her way, so he completely missed the look. She kept walking, making her way somewhere that she just knew would set him off. _'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger...!'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter nine...somehow, this chapter was a lot harder for me to write, and as such, it took me a lot longer to get this one out. I will give you all fair warning. I had been working fire watch which was twelve hour security shifts this last week which was why I was updating so quickly, I'll be back on my normal eight hour security observational shifts, which means I may not get to update while I'm at work. So those updates may become a bot spaced, I will still be writing them in my journals, however, and then copy them over to my laptop, so...yeah! Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more then ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome turned and continued through the open door where she found a boy sitting on a chair while undergoing a healing kiss from their nurse. _'...so that's the only way she can heal? Looks like I've got one up on the residential nurse.'_

" _What the hell are we doing here?!"_ Katsuki hissed from her left.

Smiling, she nodded to the nurse who smiled and walked out of the room.

"K-Kaachan! Why are you...I mean..."

"I didn't come here knowingly, Deku!"

Kagome pinched his arm and smirked when he inhaled at the sudden pinch of pain. "Deku! Oh...Izuku!" Kagome blushed, smiling when Izuku only smiled and laughed it off. "You really don't mind the name Deku, do you."

He glanced up and smiled, shaking his head a little, but with his own blush coloring his cheeks.

"Tch! Let's go, this is such a waste of time!"

"You know, Katsuki, I want to be Izuku's friend too..."

He looked at her, turning a glare onto Izuku after a few seconds, "...you stupid Deku...why is it you're always in my way!" His hands sparked dangerously before he moved in to punch Izuku. Kagome stepped lightly in front of him, and where she normally would pull up a barrier, she didn't need to this time. His eyes were on her, and his fist never moved in for the blow as he slowly dropped his hand down beside him. "One day, it's been one day, and it's already like this?"

Kagome smiled, "I like Katsuki, you are the type of person, that makes an amazing friend. Trustworthy, strong, and caring...you are the type that is always there when you need them, and will always win no matter what. You don't give up, and you hate failure, but all of that comes with a pretty hefty price...right?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said this with words of annoyance, but truly, it came out sounding simply tired.

Behind Kagome, Izuku was staring mortified by what could have happened, didn't happen, and did happen...all in a bout of a few seconds.

"You are really hard on your friends...but you demand no more from those around you then what you demand of yourself."

"Don't talk like you know anything about me!" He snapped, "do you think you're my mother!?"

Kagome laughed, "I hope not. Your mother must be amazing though...to put up with a punk like you!"

He simmered down, turned and made to walk away, but stopped at the doorway as he did. "Deku...I don't know how...but you obviously aren't a Quirkless loser anymore...now you're just a loser! Don't get in my way...or else..." he left with those words hanging in the air.

Kagome shuddered at the deadly threat and sighed, "I can't wait to hear what your childhood with him must have been like."

"Actually...it really wasn't so bad. In fact, we had a lot of fun together, before he got his Quirk."

' _...before he got all powerful and domineering...'_ she laughed, "do you still believe in story-time, Izuku?"

"Story...ah, y-yeah! I guess...I still do. Would you, like to hear a story?"

Kagome sat down on the floor and waited patiently to hear the stories that told the tale of Katsuki and Izuku's friendship. She wondered if there was any chance of mending it back together.

 **-x-x-x-**

Katsuki was kicking cans, kicking rocks, at one point he kicked a box that had someone in it. Then he yelled at the man, snapped and told him to do something with his life, then returned to kicking trash and stones across the road until he was...standing on a log bridge long since covered in grass. _"...stupid Deku...not everything has to be about you."_

 **-x-x-x-**

"Here are the keys to your dorm room, you only have two, one is a spare. If you lose one, you are to report it to your homeroom teacher, the office receptionist or the counselor."

"Yes ma'am, what is curfew?"

"Ten o'clock. You have access to the training grounds until then, unless you've been given preceding permission or have a teacher with you supervising you after hours."

"Do you have a weapons/uniform form too? I wanted to add some to my outfit."

"This is the form you need," the woman handed it over the counter, "also, there is no guarantee that your weapon will be approved the way you intend for it, or if it is, it may be altered. Is there anything else you need?"

"No ma'am."

"Very well, your Homeroom teacher is responsible for you after hours, you are in room two-twelve. It's on the second floor, on the right if you take these stairs out the door. Let's see...oh, and this is a packet that details what time breakfast is served and where the school laundromat is. We hope you enjoy your school experience."

"Thank you, I will!" Kagome took the keys and the papers provided by the receptionist and bowed her thanks before leaving the woman to turn in for the day. _'I got some insight on Izuku and Katsuki, and possibly lost some social points with my new temperamental friend, but good things to those who wait, right? Also...Eraser Head...'_ Kagome smiled, walking upstairs and taking a right towards her room. _'I should write letters to mama and Souta, letting them know how everything is going...I can start tonight, add to it throughout the week and send it out Friday night. Weekly updates will be good for them. Tomorrow...maybe I can find some time to sit down and talk my Quirk over with Mr. Aizawa.'_

"Kagome."

Kagome stopped and turned to see her Homeroom teacher walking out of what appeared to be his own room near the stairway. "Mr. Aizawa..."

"Put your bags away and then meet me in the lunchroom. Bring a notebook and pencil, you still have a few more lessons to undergo before you can call it a night."

"...oh! Y-yes sir!" She raced to her room as he walked downstairs. _'This works too, I can get a head start on perfecting this Quirk of mine!'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter ten! I'm at work and have to go run my rounds right now, so I'll be back soon for….Imagine Me Without You ch2! Then it's back to A Friend of Time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more then ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **-x-x-x-**

"I want us to sit down and have a thorough walk-through of what the applications of your Quirk are."

"It's...applications?"

"Yes, the use of your quirk, how you can apply it to everyday use and everyday battle." He tapped her notebook in indication for her to start taking notes. "We can go ahead and put down accelerate, slow and/or stop time...doing this to others while being able to move freely...that is the basics of your Quirk."

Kagome nodded, though, when she opened her notebook, he was somewhat surprised to see already a great many pages occupied with notes on her Quirk. However, none delved too deeply into experimentation. Her pencil scratched against a blank page as she turned it to start anew.

"What comes with the basics?

Kagome looked thoughtfully at her paper for a second, "the...appearance of enhanced reflexes and enhanced speed?"

"Yes...but there is more...we will have to work on these one at a time. Since I discovered your Quirk, I've been thinking about it non-stop. It's such a versatile Quirk, and if you can learn it all, you'll be nearly unstoppable. The first thing on my list, flash-forward. Not fast forward, this would be the ability to go forward through time, but not to be confused with time acceleration. The reason why you are having problems with your body's reaction to your Quirk is because you are relying too much on your fast forward. You will still most likely age faster, depending on how far you jump forward, but your body will not suffer the difficulties it does with simply accelerating time. That's the idea, at least."

"You are sure about all that?" Kagome wrote every word he said down, but she was confused how he'd be so confidant in what he was saying if his Quirk had nothing to do with Speed and Time.

"You know those superheros who we base our morals, costumes and teachings off of? The ones who never existed, but back then, we idolized them anyways?"

Kagome frowned, "...you mean...like...Batman?"

"Yes, Batman, Superman, Spiderman...Flash...Growing up, I thought I could be just like them, don't tell anyone I said this, I _will_ deny it. Anyways, I studied every comic book in my dads office, and one of them was Flash. He was amazing, super fast, could travel through to the future, back to the past, through different dimensions, he ran on water, up buildings...he had such a simple ability...Speed...but, he took it to new heights. I took a lot of these theories from those comics, true, but if it works, you could be great."

Kagome chuckled under her breath, "Mr. Aizawa, were you a little comic nerd growing up?"

"I would hardly call myself a nerd...I simply studied the original heroes."

She smiled but said nothing as he continued on with his, from what she could see on the paper in front of him, long list of theories.

"Temporal Looping, ever heard of it?"

"...uh...yes actually. Groundhog Day Loop...right?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, maybe you've never heard of it by that name. It's based off a movie I saw a long time ago. A man goes to a small town, doing a news report on the Groundhog, and they get snowed in and forced to stay the night, he wakes up the next morning to an extreme case of deja vu, everything that's already happened once, is happening again, all the way up to be snowed in, and again, he wakes up to the same thing...over, and over, and over again."

He nodded, "well, the description is correct. With this type of ability, you can trap anyone or anything into a reiterating time stream where everything inside the loop is restarted precisely every so often, possibly even backwards. I'm not sure how this would work, and I'll ask around, again, this may take some delicate practice work, but it should also be considered. With this, you can force someone to relive the same minute, hour, day or year, for as long as the user keeps them there."

The scratching of her pencil started up again, "I would most likely only subject someone to a loop like that in minutes...anything more would probably have bad side effects on my body."

"Probably, there are other heroes who have similar Quirks, not necessarily Time Manipulation, but they could prove to have some insight on your Quirk or ways to practice with it safely. Temporal Rewind, to reverse the effects of recent events, I feel like this would prove most useful to you if you could learn to do this effectively."

Raising her hand, she laughed when he lifted a brow at her gesture, "this would be used for things such as...repairing damaged objects, resurrecting the dead...temporal healing...stuff like that. The chances that I'd be able to do this and wouldn't have the problem of creating fractures in the timeline...are what?"

He looked curiously at her, but then turned his attention to the paper on the table he and Kagome sat at. "I actually didn't think about that...there is no real way for us to tell if there would be fractures in the timeline."

"There is...I could tell." Kagome smiled, _'I've traveled back in time before, and the only changes were the ones made by the wish.'_

"Time travel was another...and possibly remote time travel?

"...remote time travel...like sending others through time without traveling with them? I would risk the chance of losing them in time...or the time I send them back to being unsafe."

"How considerate, you are taking a different perspective then what I was."

Kagome shrugged, "isn't that just because you were looking at it from fans perspective. Even a teacher and Pro Hero like you can have moments where they fanboy on something."

"I did not fanboy on anything,"

"No? I thought you idolized Flash...and my Quirk holds similarities to his acceleration of speed, yes?"

"I merely didn't think about the issues that would come from using these abilities if you ever chose to try. That was my mistake, but at the same time, it's good to see you aren't just jumping into carelessly trying any of this stuff."

"Well, my teacher says I show promise,"

"Humph, this one...I want to focus on this one since you are already unknowingly preforming it. Age manipulation, if you could utilize it on both living beings _and_ objects. To cause a person to instantly become geriatric or reverse back to an adolescent or even age objects to dust. This shows the most promise if you can do it without causing your body problems."

Writing down what Aizawa said, she listened closely to the sound of footsteps coming into the library. Turning, she saw another familiar face standing in the doorway of the Library.

"I see Mr. Aizawa is working diligently with a hardworking student! A Hero you'll be yet!"

Kagome smiled at the energy that was spilling out of the bulky and muscled hero. "Good evening, All Might, how was your day?"

"It was busy, actually, more paperwork than what I'm honestly used to...but that is the price of being a hero~!"

"Today's lesson is over, I'll see you in class tomorrow." Aizawa muttered as he stood to leave.

Kagome glanced at the clock and stood as well, it was already past ten o'clock, so she guessed getting some sleep would benefit her better than staying up later and being tired come morning. "Good night, Mr. Aizawa."

"Mn, night." He called out as she ran out the door with her notebook in hand.

"It's not like you to take so quickly to a student, Aizawa."

"You are clearly in Midoriya's corner, so I don't want to hear it coming from you. Now, I'm going to sleep, you going to continue waltzing around like that or call it a night too?"

"I was actually on my way to bed when I heard talking and curiously looked into the library, I was inspired by what I saw! Such a vision of leadership!"

"Please stop talking,"

The excited voice of All Might and annoyed voice of Aizawa could be heard echoing through the halls as they finally parted upstairs into their own rightful rooms. It was a long day, true, but tomorrow would no doubt be even longer...after all...they would get to experience what being a hero and working with others was all about...and that was bound to be exciting.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: I MADE A COVER FOR THIS STORY! Also, a little look into what Kagome is going to work towards learning, right now she only knows the basics, so lets see how she grows. They will have another sit down later on, but most likely not for another week or so. Let me know what you think, nyan~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more then ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **A/N: So...I started reading a FemIzuku/Katsuki fic...totally loving it, got distracted, but I'M BACK! I am sure I'll go back though after a few more chapters being written. I was going to update Chapter 2 of So Invincible, but….Akuma left her book with the next chapters for all of her MHA/IY fics at home on her bed...all except this one, which she'd caught up to in the journal and is now writing them as they come. So...yeah...lol. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **-x-x-x-**

"...I am so confused..." she had lied to herself, having gone to her room after talking with Aizawa, after their interruption, only to sit in the middle of her floor with a barrier surrounding her for good measure, trying to figure out the _basics_ of her quirk. "If I don't think about it, then it _should_ come naturally...right? Well, no, I maybe for speed acceleration, but temporal looping should be credited to more thought and concentration, I think...well, damn it! What would Kaede say?" Kagome closed her eyes and thought back to the kind old lady who had taught her a great deal about controlling her Miko abilities, healing and barriers.

" _Close your eyes, child. Let go of all that is ailing, your body's spirit will guide you and lead you, but for this, you must allow it freedom. Do not cage it or conceal it, do not force it nor fight it...let it flow...freely, unrestrained, undeterred by your fears. Focus on the goal at hand, you will find it difficult the first few attempts, but in time...success will come."_

Kagome frowned, an echoed reply long sense forgotten in time, echoed preciously in her mind. "...when I was first learning to erect barriers." She closed her mind, and allowed herself to relax, the barrier shimmered before completely dissipating...instead, a soft pink glow ran along her body in a gentle and familiar embrace, her hair lifting from the use of her spiritual energy. She cleared her mind, taking a few regulated inhales and exhales, her heart a rhythmic samba as it settled to a calming and soothing beat of its own retention. She placed her hand gently atop the ticking clock that sound on the floor in front of her. A silvery white glow formulated at her finger tips and the second hand started to rewind by five seconds before she released the clock and opened her eyes. She watched it, watched it tick…

 **...thirty-six…**

 **...thirty-seven…**

 **...thirty-eight…**

 **...thirty-nine…**

 **...forty...**

 **...thirty-six…**

 **...thirty-seven…**

 **...thirty-eight…**

 **...thirty-nine…**

 **...forty...**

 **...thirty-six…**

 **...thirty-seven…**

 **...thirty-eight…**

 **...thirty-nine…**

 **...forty...**

Kagome smiled and gleefully and excitedly wiggled in her spot on the floor before yelling out a cheer for her success. "I DID IT!"

 _ **~BANG! BANG! BANG!~**_

" _ **Go to sleep!"**_

Kagome cringed and blushed, _"sorry..."_ she whispered, despite the obvious knowledge that whoever was in the room to her left didn't hear her. _'I guess I can continue tomorrow, I'll try it on a person, maybe Mr. Aizawa will let me experiment on him.'_ She thought about how that conversation would go should she ask him, laughing quietly to herself at the Aizawa in her head giving her a severe deadpanned look before saying a simple _no_. _"...maybe not."_

 **-x-x-x-**

She was up early the next morning, eating breakfast in the lunch room where she'd met Aizawa yesterday before they'd headed off to the library. No one was downstairs at the moment, so it was quiet. She was reading a history book, learning a lot about a great many _Heroes_ throughout the years. _'I wonder...if the wish I made was really such a good idea.'_ She looked out the window across from her, trees were beautiful, spring was fully in bloom around the school. "We may have had bad guys back then, but they really are something else. By providing the world with heroes, I unwittingly gave it super-villains too. Damn...talk about a double-edged blade." She pulled out the Shikon Jewel that normally remained tucked away in her school uniform, it had long since lost it's glow, but it was still an important keepsake to her. The trinket was her past, even if just a little bit of it, it was an important part of who she had become. "...I could really use a second opinion on the matter, not that it would change anything...but someone to talk to about it would be nice."

"Someone to talk to about what?"

Kagome jumped and turned around to see one of her classmates walking into the lunch room. "Oh...uh...m-my quirk!" Kagome blushed, not liking that she'd let her guard down. She normally would have felt the spike of warm and cold energy that was encasing the boy with red and white hair. "...like icy hot..." she muttered out loud. He raised a brow but said nothing in retaliation to her comment. "Sorry, it's a muscle relaxant...one that I wish I had right about now, to be honest. It's really cold when you rub it on before warming and relaxing the muscles its applied to."

He nodded, grabbing a bowl of cereal and some milk before sitting down across from her. "I don't mind lending an ear, if you need someone to talk to. I can't promise I'll be of any help, mind you. Our quirks have nothing to do with one another, the diversity means I'll most likely be of little help."

Kagome nodded, "I'm just trying out new techniques, but I haven't been able to test them on anyone yet to see how they work, and I don't feel comfortable experimenting with them in an actual battle only to find that they backfire or don't work. I'm kind of at a standstill as to what to do to progress my training." Kagome thought back to Sesshoumaru and Sango, they would have encouraged her to use her skills on them, insisted even. _"_ _But then, one was a full fledged demon and the other a demon slayer..._ _"_

"I'm sorry?"

Kagome looked up from her cereal, she wasn't sure what he was talking about until the realization that she'd been thinking out loud again came to mind. "Oh...a game! I...was playing a game late last night...and...um...anyways, it's a game."

"Right, well...in regards to your Quirk...I don't know how you would feel about it, since in essence, you'd be revealing your Quirks pros and cons to an enemy. However, you could always practice with me before and after school. So long as it has no long lasting effects, there shouldn't be a problem."

Kagome was surprised, to say the least, but happy at the same time. Rather, she ecstatic! "Seriously?! Oh...what was your name again? I'm Kagome, I completely forgot to introduce myself."

"Kagome...?"

"Last name is Higurashi, what should I call you?"

"My name is Todoroki, Shoto...please call me Todoroki."

"Ah...formalities, well, I really like my name, so please call me Kagome."

"If that is what you prefer." He nodded, pushing aside his breakfast and placing his hands on the table, "then, if you are done eating, would you like to try out your Quirk on me?"

"Yeah!"

"First, could you explain the fundamentals of what you're about to do to me? I'm fine with it, since your Quirk is speed, or...time?"

Kagome nodded.

"Time...well, as long as you don't turn me into an infant or an old man, things should progress fine with your practicing on me."

Kagome smiled, "I'm working on Temporal Looping."

"Explain in detail, please."

"...alright...from what I understand...the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping...is the basic definition of Temporal Looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with what I believe the top level being able to affect the entire space and time continuum. I'm obviously not quite there yet...nowhere near, actually. Oh...um, since "time" exists and flows within "space", the two are interrelated, and by manipulating time, one is basically distorting space...I think...proportionally, at least." She took a breath and looked at the boy thoughtfully from across the table. "Are you still following?"

"I am, it's not in my repertoire of knowledge based topics, but I'm still able to keep up with what you are saying. Please, continue."

She nodded, "well, it's common sense that the effects won't be the same, the effects of this relative distortion can and usually will vary. Things such as controlling time of a mere object or person may not affect the space they reside in, but to twist the time-stream of a region of space can cause the area itself to warp. Due to time existing in one space, manipulating it cannot affect another dimension...though...I wonder if I'd be able to travel through to different dimensions..." she shook her head, "...not important. That's basically the sum of what I'm trying to do, put you in a momentary loop. I'll rewind an action to a certain point, and catch you in a repetitive loop. This will restrict your use of your Quirk and very likely give you severe deja vu. So...are you still okay with being my practice partner?"

"...I'm fairly comfortable with it."

Kagome nodded, pushing her bowl to the edge of the table, she smiled, "something simple then, we can worry about the mess after."

He raised a brow, but understood the implication, tipping the bowl over, he watched it with a curious expression as it fell over the edge of the table. The milk left in the bowl spilt as a pair of footsteps entered the room behind them.

"I seriously hope that there is a logical reason for what you just did."

Kagome smiled, "Mr. Aizawa, come watch!" She said excitedly, placing a hand on Todoroki's, she set free the familiar energy that she discovered was _time_. The milk returned in rewind effect back into the bowl, his hand moved back to the edge of the table, his finger extended. She watched the bowl flip in the air a few times before returning to the edge of the table, his finger leaving the lip of the cup and returning to the spot it had rested before she'd placed the bowl at the edge of the table. She pulled her hand back and released her hold on the Energy that was flowing around him and the bowl. It started playing out as if it was just happening, and as soon as the bowl touched the ground it glitched back to his hand reaching out to tip it over the table again...and again...and again.

"...impressive...when did you figure it out?"

"Last night." Kagome smiled, interlacing her fingers in an **X** she whispered softly, _"...resume..."_ watching his hand reach out to tip the bowl over, his finger touched the bowl and her stopped as if shocked.

"...deja vu..."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here it is, chapter twelve! Thirteen is going to be a bit more fun, I'm wondering if I should change the groups up a bit, or what, but it would only be the main battle we read anyways. So, I won't write that one yet, I'll let you guys vote the match.**

 **1\. Kagome/Katsuki VS Izuku/Ochaco**

 **2\. Kagome/Ochaco VS Izuku/Katsuki**

 **3\. Izuku/Kagome VS Ochaco/Katsuki**

 **4\. Katsuki/Tenya VS Kagome/Izuku**

 **5\. Katsuki/Izuku VS Ochaco/Tenya**

 **Tell me what you think! I'll start the chapter and stall by reading until I have some opinions~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more then ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **~.~.~.~**

 **~Authors Corner~**

 **~.~.~.~**

 **RECOMMENDATIONS**

 **~.~.~.~**

 _ **Midori the Rabbit**_

 **By: BriRy18**

 **(Gender Bender)**

 **Izumi Midoriya, had been prepared to live her life as the damsel in distress. That is until All Might saw the great potential in her and took a chance. With the power of One for All inside her Izumi finds the will to become the hero she'd always dream of.**

 **A/N: So, since I'm reading in-between writing, I figured I owed you guys my reason, so this corner will be my reason...also known as my Recommendations Corner. Please take time to look into these really creative and well written fics, I LOVED this one, and any others I come across, I'll pass your way.**

 **Love you guys~!**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome was so lost in her writing, she didn't take any notice of Katsuki walking in and sitting behind her. She didn't pay attention to his annoyed glare not leaving the back of her head, or the fact that he was drumming his fingers on his desk in impatience. She _did_ notice, however, when her chair was suddenly being pulled back against his desk. The fact that her notebook had grown distant from her pencil had made that overly obvious. Her head fell backwards over the back of her chair, and she stared curiously at Katsuki who was leaning against the palm of his hand, elbow structured to keep his head up. "...was there something you needed?" They hadn't talked during any of their core classes, she'd assumed he was pouting or just to angry to talk to her. Hell, she hadn't even seen him at lunch.

"Tch, you stayed yesterday..."

"Yes, I did."

"So what? You and that loser are best-friends now?"

Kagome raised a brow, sitting up, she leaned her weight off the chair and pulled her hair from between the chair and his desk before leaning back and letting her hair pool over his desk. "I don't think _best-friends_ is a word I would use to classify Izuku and myself. He did tell me some stories of you, though. You were such a firecracker back then, but kind, caring...a bit different from the you that you are today...oh, can we talk later about this?"

"Huh?" He glanced at her, his fingers had been playing with her hair as he listened to her. He wasn't necessarily angry, surprisingly, with the fact that she'd stayed behind with Izuku...more annoyed than anything else. He honestly had needed the time alone to think. He looked to where her eyes were focused. The doorway, where no one was standing. Everyone was already in class. "What the hell are you looking at?"

She said nothing, staring curiously at the door as it remained closed. Until...it slammed open!

 **"I AM...HERE!"** Leaning inside the room with his cape billowing around him, All Might had drawn the attention of mostly everybody in class. "Coming through the door like a normal person!"

" _Like a normal person..."_ Kagome smiled as she sat up, her hair falling from Katsuki's fingers a little, but he still was fiddling with it. She didn't mind though. She stayed close to his desk, simply moved hers closer to her so that she could reach her notebook.

"It's really All Might!"

"SO COOL!"

"Wow, he really _is_ a teacher!"

"Awesome! Look at the outfit!"

"That's the costume he wore in the Silver Age, isn't it?"

"How retro~ I'm getting goosebumps!"

" _I'm probably the only one who wouldn't know the difference between these outfits."_ Kagome sighed.

"I don't know how, he was amazing in the Silver Age, when he saved over a thousand people from flames, more, and more...pulling them from the flames that would have, had it been any other here, taken more than half those lives."

Kagome listened to the fanboy in Katsuki, he was trying not to gush like the others. After all, he had to maintain his _image_ , though, Kagome wasn't sure if the image he was going for _bad-boy_ , or _asshole._ Either way, he did both real well. Still, the fan in him, that awe in his voice, she heard it.

"Welcome! To the most important class at U.A. high!" All Might said energetically, "think of it as Heroing 1-0-1! Here you will learn the basics of being a pro! And what it means to fight in the name of good! Let's get into it! Today's lesson, will pull no punches! COMBAT BATTLE TRAINING!"

A tug of excitement came at the expense of Kagome's hair, she felt it before she heard it.

"Fight training!" Katsuki had a large smile on his face, his eyes gleaming with energy.

"Real combat?" The meek voice coming from behind Katsuki was none other than Izuku who was looking more than a little nervous.

"But one of the keys to being a hero is, looking good! These were designed for you based on your Quirk registration forms and the requests that you sent in before school started!"

"Yes!" Kagome was actually excited this time, looking forward to the outfit she'd worked hard to put together. It was actually, in her own way, a tribute to her past. How much she'd missed everyone was obvious only really to herself, but in this, she felt closer to them. Truly, out of all of them, she missed most...Sango. Her sister for all of her travels, she was the voice of reason, and words of condolence. A second mother to Shippou when Kagome had to leave, and her best-friend. "...Sango..."

"..." A gentle tug at the softly spoken name, came from behind her. She didn't turn though, had she, Katsuki would have seen the tears brimming the corner of her eyes at the memories of her friends from the past.

"Get yourself suited up! Then meet me at Training Ground Beta!"

 **"YES SIR!"**

 ** **-x-x-x-****

Kagome was so happy, the design was exactly as she'd hoped, and to her humor, just as tight as if it had been the real deal. She pulled on the black skin tight one-piece, and then the firm yet flexible breast coverings in a dark pinkish magenta color, the chest covering dipped in a diamond shape between her breast and thin, dainty, yet sturdy and heavy chain mail filled in up to the light coral pink collar that held up the top around her neck.

Around her forearms were armbands in the same light coral color, and gloved over her hands without fingertips, also in that light coral color, were laced up a few inches before her elbow. Her midsection was free of armor, but around her hips a similar material as the durable leather of her breast armor, was worn below, slipping on similarly to undergarments, with a veil like piece of material draping down to her ankles in the front, though not the back.

Her boots came up past her knees to the middle of her thighs and pointed up, outlined and accentuated with the light coral over top the dark magenta lifted the dark magenta pink, face mask, outlined with the light coral pink, that was attached to the one piece, and pulled it up over her nose so that only her eyes were visible. She pulled up her hair, and tied it into a high-top ponytail.

"Wow, Kagome...you look like a warrior ninja or something!"

"Haha, thanks Mina," Kagome pulled the Shikon from her clothes and tied it at her neck where it lay much like a choker. "This outfit, was actually based off of something, my best-friend wore, back when...well...it's not important. Needless to say, I miss her, I thought this would help me."

"Did...something happen to her?" Tsuyu asked, though treading cautiously.

"Hmn? Oh, no...I mean, I don't know. I just don't know if I'll ever see her, or them, again."

"Kagome, did you move from a farther location?"

"Yeah, something like that. It's complicated, nothing I'd like to delve into too deeply right now. I'm sorry if I'm worrying you guys, I'm fine!" Kagome looked over the outfits of the girls and smiled, "everybody looks amazing...like superheros..."

 ** **-x-x-x-****

 ** **Me: Here is chapter thirteen… I want to give you guys one more chance to vote, but I'm probably posting the next chapter I work sometime tonight. So this is the last chance you'll get to put a vote in. So far, these are the results…****

 ** **1\. Kagome/Katsuki VS Izuku/Ochaco****

 ** **2\. Kagome/Ochaco VS Izuku/Katsuki****

 ** **3\. Izuku/Kagome VS Ochaco/Katsuki****

 ** **4\. Katsuki/Tenya VS Kagome/Izuku****

 ** **5\. Katsuki/Izuku VS Ochaco/Tenya****


	14. Chapter 14

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more then ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome had walked out beside Momo, a small step behind the girl as she found herself feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Kagome, you look great, come on."

"They say that clothes make the pro's, young ladies and gentleman, Behold! YOU ARE THE PROOF!"

Saying those words, Kagome felt herself being filled with confidence and a new form of self-awareness, one that wasn't made of nerves and anxiousness, but strength and preservation. She felt an inner strength that hadn't been with her since the Feudal Era.

"Take this to heart! From now on...you're all...heroes in training!" All Might grinned wider, "I'm getting all revved up! You all look so cool!" He chuckled, "now...shall we begin, you Zygotes?"

Kagome felt an elbow knock into her shoulder and she was nudged to the side a bit, though it wasn't done hard. She turned and found Katsuki looking excitedly at All Might, a fist held out to his right, he glanced to Kagome who blushed before forming her own fist and knocking it with his.

Kagome heard Ochaco light up as Izuku ran out finally. He'd been the last to come out, which surprised Kagome, since his outfit seemed to look to be pretty easy to assemble. They were talking, loudly enough that everyone could hear them, but for some reason, Kagome couldn't pay attention to the conversation.

A pulse ran through her body, something familiar, and she had to pull herself out of the shock of that feeling to concentrate on what was happening around her. Still... _'...what is the likelihood...that what I felt a second a go, is real?'_

"Hey! Space cadet!"

"Huh?" Ochaco turned to look at Katsuki and he glowered in annoyance.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!"

Ochaco shrunk back and laughed lightly, "sorry, that was my nickname in grade-school..."

Kagome glared, "so does that mean you were calling _me_ a space cadet?"

Katsuki smirked, "a fitting name for someone who can control time and space, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah! That's true!" Ochaco agreed enthusiastically. "That would be a cute hero name too!"

"No!" Kagome turned the name down, "I know what my Hero name will be."

"Oh?"

"It's a secret!" Kagome said as she turned away from the boy, "you will hear it in time, I'm sure."

"Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training!"

"Sir!"

Kagome didn't have to hear the voices of her fellow classmates, to know who was under which costumes, she knew their aura's already. Though, hearing Tenya speak still usually meant he had something of an _intelligent_ comment or inquiry to make. She guessed she was also curious about whether they would be fighting the same machines that they had during their entrance exam.

"Not quite! We are going to move you two steps ahead!"

' _Yay! Who needs to learn to be a hero in order!?'_ She listened to All Might who was truly an energetic hero, she smiled and closed her eyes at the thought of _secret underground evil layers_. _'This is the world I live in now.'_

"For this training exercise, you will be split into teams of two! Good Guys and Bad Guys! You will then fight two on two indoor battles!"

"Isn't this a bit advanced? Doing this without basic training, and all." Tsuyu said, though her worry didn't show on her face.

"The best training is what you get on the battle field, only then will you truly understand the basics!" He said firmly, "however, don't forget, you will be dealing with actual people, not robots."

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?"

"How much can we hurt the other team?"

"Should we be worried about expulsion, like with Mr. Aizawa?"

"Will we be split up based on chance or competitive skill?"

"Isn't this cape crazy!?"

Kagome tapped her fingers together and the ground under everyone's feet glowed faintly a white shimmer, she smiled as everyone started to fast forward. _'I'll get the short version from Katsuki.'_ She resumed time as she saw All Might pull out a yellow box with the word _**Lots**_ on it.

"Time is limited, so we'll choose teams by drawing lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?"

"Think about it, pros often times are placed in situations where they have to team up with heroes from other agencies not their own."

"Yes...yes, I see..."

Kagome sighed, "can we continue, all this standing around is making me antsy."

"Of course! LET'S DRAW!"

 **Team A:** Kagome/Izuku

 **Team B:** Todoroki/Shoji

 **Team C:** Mineta/Uraraka

 **Team D:** Katsuki/Tenya

 **Team E:** Ashido/Aoyama

 **Team F:** Koda/Sato

 **Team G:** Kaminari/Jiro

 **Team H:** Asui/Tokoyami

 **Team I:** Ojiro/Hagakure

 **Team J:** Sero/Kirishima

 **Team K:** Momo/Hitomi

Kagome looked between Izuku and Katsuki, and immediately, the tension was made obvious. It was terrifying really, but also...a bit exciting. She knocked her knuckles against Katsuki's, trying to ease him up and get him to relax. He did, surprisingly. She gave him a smile and turned to look over all the students. She had seen them all, except one...that one... _"Mr. Aizawa did say we had twenty-two students, he must have been sick on our first day...he looks...familiar."_ She looked lost, her eyes not leaving the man with the solid black one piece, heavy black boots trailed up his knees and over his chest was what looked like a red hourglass. He was smiling, and talking kindly with the few students surrounding them, but something about him, unnerved her.

Katsuki glanced over to the guy she was looking at. "Tch, he looks weak."

Kagome shook her head, "no...I don't think he is. Katsuki...my body is completely solidified by him..." She felt the tremors run along her spine, _"I'm scared of him?_ "

Katsuki watched with a frown as Kagome tried her hardest not to appear shaken up but failed miserably. He took Kagome's hand in his and squeezed it hard to pull her out of her disorientation. That seemed to help, mildly, she still looked pale. _'For whatever reason'_ Katsuki eyed the boy talking to Momo, _'she's freaked the hell out by that guy...I don't like it!'_ His eyes narrowed dangerously at the guy, his face hidden by a crappy black mask, his hair done up in a ponytail, falling down his back in black crimped waves. _'I'll have to keep an eye on that bastard too now...tch...what a pain in the ass.'_

"I declare that the first teams to fight will be!" The attention turned to All Might. "THESE GUYS!"

Kagome's eyes widened, she looked at the annoyed look on Katsuki's face, and she couldn't contain herself. She laughed, it was halfheartedly, but enough to ease the tension a bit, and relax Katsuki over the fact that she was preoccupied by the battle now and not thinking about the guy at the end of the line.

The first battle, would be between Izuku and Kagome as the Heroes versus Katsuki and Tenya as the Villains.

Katsuki clenched his hands tightly, not acknowledging the wince that came from Kagome as he did this. _"Damn it..."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter fourteen, the poll was close, but you guys finally gave me ONE with more than the others. For the longest time we were tied continuously through the night. Anyways, let me know what you think, and I'm so sorry this took so long to get up! Review, and let me know what you think, nyan~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more then ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _ **Kagome, do you still love InuYasha?"**_

 _ **Kagome looked over to Sango, tomorrow was most likely the last day she'd see her friend and sisterly figure. "I do...though, not the way I thought I did. I talked to him already about this, and he understands. He's my best-friend, and like family...all of you are family..."**_

" _ **...Kagome..." Sango laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "I know...we'll see you again, Kagome."**_

" _ **You think so?" She wasn't so sure.**_

" _ **I know so."**_

Kagome was rubbing her hand after finally getting her _friend_ to release it. Standing off to the side, she waved Izuku over and he came running nervously up to her and Katsuki who scoffed and turned away in annoyance.

"Ah...l-let's do our best, K-Kagome!"

"...Izuku...man up! He's not gonna bite you, and neither am I." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of Katsuki and Izuku looked to see the blond glaring and what almost looked like silently growling...or maybe he was brooding? "That guy back there pouting will be pissed if you and I go easy on him, so we have to do better than out best." She turned back to Katsuki and grinned, "Try not to lose, _Kaachan,_ " she winked and turned away, taking Izuku's hand in hers and leaving the blond blushing, his hand covering the fierce glow of his face.

She brought her mask up as they made it to the entrance of the building, and stopped beside Izuku who was shaking uncontrollably.

"That was scary...I thought for sure Kaachan was going to blast you or something."

"Ah..." she waved him off, "...he won't, even if he did..." she pulled up a pink sphere around her. "He can't touch me. So...I'm thinking, if it's okay with you...I'd like to fight Kaachan myself. Although, you are the stronger of the two...and I'm sure I could get the weapon easier than you can...hm...damn. I talked myself out of it."

Izuku laughed, "I don't think it matters, whether you want to fight him or not. He's most likely going to come at us full-throttle, and I'm certain he'll be coming after me. You know...?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah...I'll have to start a fight with him out in the schoolyard if I want to actually fight with Katsuki."

"Hehe, yeah...somehow, I don't think he'd be all that willing to trade blows with you. He...really likes you...Kagome."

She looked curiously at Izuku before smiling and patting him on the head, "you sure are funny, Izuku. I wasn't aware that there was room for a relationship in Katsuki's plan to rule the world."

"Th-THAT'S NOT HIS PLAN! He...He's amazing! Truly, he'll be an amazing hero one day!" He froze when he saw Tenya and Katsuki walk by them and through the building to the top floor. He only barely locked eyes with Kagome who closed hers and turned her head slightly to avoid holding his gaze.

She waited until the sound of their footfalls vanished completely. "Well...all the same, enough about his plan, let's go over ours."

"...right!"

 **-x-x-x-**

" **Alright! Let's begin the indoor combat training!"**

Kagome checked her ear piece, making sure it was in and out of her way, she glanced over to Izuku.

" **Team A and Team D! YOUR TIME STARTS NOW!"**

"Let's try something fun, Izuku!"

"Something fun?" He looked nervously at Kagome, "like what?"

"I have been working on this for a good while, but never tested it in battle or with my...other...friends." She shook her head, raising her left hand, a pink glow followed as she guided it into the shape of a bow and in her other hand, she formed an arrow. She notched the arrow and he watched in pure awe at the energy flowing through the pink bow and arrow. "You will jump on top," she pointed the arrow up and he glanced to where the window above them was. "Ready?" She asked.

"...um...yeah."

A dome shaped shield formed above her head and she yelled out for him to jump on, his feet connected with the barrier and he felt the tingle of her energy before she released the arrow and the surface he stood on was pushed up. He was surprised by how fast it move and was quick to jump through the window and drop into a roll. He got to his feet and shook his nerves away. "Kagome, that was awesome!" He turned, but she wasn't behind him. Moving towards the window, he was surprised to see her pointing the arrow down at the ground now, the standing atop her own smaller barrier, she released the pink glow from her hand and as it touched the ground, dirt was thrown and the shield beneath her was pushed up from the force. She dropped to her knee to keep her balance and lunged forward, landing in front of Izuku who had stepped back in surprise to avoid them knocking heads. She however had landed gracefully on the windowsill. "That was...that was so cool!"

She hushed him with her fingers, closing her eyes, she felt the area out. "Katsuki is coming down stairs, he's a floor above us. I can feel him...and Tenya is on the top floor, hmn...maybe we should have hitched a ride to the roof and just blasted down a floor."

A sweat-drop formed and Izuku gave a small nervous chuckle. "Kagome...how do you know that?"

"Just another skill of mine that I learned in the past." She stood straight, "let's move, we'll meet Katsuki head on, I'll take the lead and keep the damage to a minimum. I'm going to avoid using my quirk, honestly. It's easier to use defensively, but...that would be far to boring, and Katsuki would certainly kill me for it. That means, you will fight him, and I'll head up to Tenya."

"Yeah, we already came to that conclusion outside, but honestly, I didn't think he'd just completely blow off Tenya. I'm pretty sure he's just running rampant..."

She held a hand up and felt Katsuki before he rounded the corner. She saw his fist reared and ready to punch Deku. Bringing a hand up, a barrier formed and he was shot backwards from the two of them. "Give him everything you've got, _Deku_. He's been waiting for it." She ran past Katsuki as he was getting up on one knee, his eyes watched her pass him and she disappeared around the corner and shot up the stairs.

She listened to Katsuki yell as she stopped at the top. Part of her _really_ wanted to watch the fight, but to be honest, she'd most likely get in the way. _'I wanted to fight Katsuki though...'_ she sighed, "haven't fought anyone really strong like him since Sesshoumaru, and unlike Sesshoumaru, Katsuki is erratic, not at all calm and decisive, he's far more dangerous in his moves...I think...but, only because Sesshoumaru didn't like to get dirty." She laughed, "I'm rooting for you...Deku..."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter fifteen, if I didn't stop here you guys wouldn't get the next chapter for another five hours, my computer is about to die, lol. Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think in a Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more then ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **P.S.: Without spoiling anything, one or two ideas were provided by "** **Merlenyn" so a thank you and shout out to one of my dear Reviewers~! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome had arrived on the top floor and had placed her hand on the ground, a silvery white glow emitting from her hands and flowing along the floor all the way into the room that Tenya stood in. She walked around the corner, and was mildly amused at the pose he was making, as if he'd been practicing to be a Villain. Stepping in front of him, she released the hold on her Pause effect, watching as he did his _evil laugh_ , she couldn't help herself. "Almost, try adding more of a low undertone, a sick chuckle!"

"A sick chuckle, you say!?" He looked thoughtfully, "Heh heh heh~"

Kagome laughed.

"Heh heh he-! Ah! HIGURASHI! You...wretched dogooder! When did you get here!? No, it matters not! You and your partner will never lay a finger on my masterpiece!"

' _...'_ she eyed the fake rocket missile behind Tenya and raised a brow. "How...do you know...I haven't already?"

"Wel-wait? Wait, what? THERE IS NO WAY! I have been watching so carefully, and while I'm fully aware of your ability to project barriers and make time warps-"

"I manipulate time, Tenya, I don't make Time Warps, if you are referring to the Assessment Test, that was an accident." She sighed, tapping her fingertips on the wall, a silvery white glow once again consumed the room and she thought it'd be fun to mess with him. Walking behind him, she released him and smiled when he started looking for her. "As I said."

He jumped back and stumbled, turning around to find her standing close behind him, now between him and his _missile_. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS! Gah...no, I have not time to mess with a pathetic hero like yourself, I'll dispose of you while my mindless lackey below takes care of that weak Midoriya!"

"...weak Midoriya? Lackey? Has Katsuki agreed to that name? I'm kinda curious about what he thinks of it."

Beads of sweat formed along his mask and he gave a cruel and _nervous_ laugh. "You think I'm scared of an underling...there...THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE BRILLIANT EVIL MASTERMIND!"

' _And clearly it's the one monologuing...'_ She wondered vaguely how much time they had left and sighed. "I'm gonna be honest with you Tenya, I can win this at anytime. I simply feel that the fight below-"

 _ **~BOOOOM!~**_

"...needs to happen."

"Are you so certain he won't come for you?"

"...are we talking about the same Katsuki that declared how he'd kill Deku if ever given the chance?"

Another sweat-drop formed and he had nothing to say to the many threats that Bakugo was known to shout out.

 **-x-x-x-**

Katsuki growled at the conversation that was being sent through his earpiece. His _partner_ was apparently being sneaky, and Kagome hadn't noticed yet. ' _Am I so transparent!?'_ He ran at Izuku and closed his eyes in his anger before changing the trajectory of his blast and slamming it into the wall to his right.

The blast took Izuku off guard and he had to bring his arms up to block the debris, his eyes adjusted and he found Katsuki...was gone. _'What? Where...no way...no way...KAGOME!'_ He raced off towards the stairs and could easily see the orange and black costume that belonged to Katsuki. "He won't hurt her, but why is he going after her?! She...no, she can take care of herself, but the two of them against her...she might have a problem with that, and...I can't tell how much time is left!"

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome had grown bored with talking, long since had she placed a hand on his shoulder and paused him in his ongoing speech. She was sitting on the sill of the window, staring outside and mentally keeping track of the time. A voice found her earpiece, and she heard Izuku's worried and fearful voice on the other side.

" _KAGOME, KAACHAN HAS CHANGED HIS COURSE! HE'S HEADING TOWARDS YOU!"_

She stood up at that and made to move towards the rocket missile when Katsuki ran through the doorway and shot towards her and the missile.

" **KAGOME! I WON'T LOSE TO DEKU!"**

Kagome brought her hands up and a barrier formed before her and protected her from the blast. She dropped her barrier and jumped back out of his reach, running forward, she felt her spiritual energy build up around her body, her shield forming over her fists, she knew she wasn't strong enough to take him on by herself, but really, she couldn't help wanting to fight the guy. A smile found her lips, and with her left hand, she formed a barrier between her and Katsuki in a dome like shape on the floor, pushing off and letting the force of the barrier force her forward towards him and supply the force for her punch. She got him in the chest, watching him fly back, her eyes widened in surprise at how much the barrier had helped her, and with the barrier around her fist, she herself hadn't felt it.

It wasn't so simple, however, he turned midair and kicked himself off the wall just as it came closer to his sight. Deku ran in just as he was pushing up towards Kagome again, his blasts firing behind him to make him move faster and faster. He was gaining his speed and she ducked out of the way of one of his punches, another blast in the air turned him around and he sent a kick her way, which she blocked before forming another barrier.

"...she's...doing fine...oh!" Izuku saw the missile and how no one was paying any attention to it. Running forward, he watched the two of them continue fighting when Katsuki turned his punch on him, another blast struck Izuku in the chest. Another barrier came up and stopped Izuku from slamming into the wall behind him, she reached out and placed both her hands on Katsuki's shoulders and vaulted over him, hand outstretched, she was so close to the missile when Katsuki caught her around the ankle and swung her around and tossed her further away. His attention stolen back from Izuku who slammed him with a smash, Katsuki was getting revved up, his eyes gleaming at the back and forth he was dealing with between the two _heroes_.

She made to stand when pain shot through her ankle. Not noticing it when it had happened, she glared hatefully at the twisted ankle. Shaking her head, she used a few tricks she'd learned from Sango in her time down the well, her barrier below her, she used the separation force of her barrier to shoot her forward and over Katsuki and Izuku's head. Grinning as her fingers trailed along the missile.

" _ **THE HERO TEAM...WINS!"**_

The ground was growing closer, she was ready to catch herself, even had a plan to avoid any further injury. However, two bodies rushing into her line of view, had stunned her movements. She couldn't stop her eyes from widening as the two boys crashed into one another in their attempts to catch her. The result? Kagome laughed from where she lay atop the two boys piled on a mound beneath her.

"Stupid DEKUU **UUUUU!** "

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter sixteen, I hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think, and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Friend of Time**

 **Summary: It seemed to Kagome that "Time" would always play a big part in her life. This becomes apparent more than ever when she returns home after her travels to find that the world she's come home to is not the same one she left behind before the final battle. She is no longer the only Hero in the world.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Damn it Deku!" Katsuki placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder before kicking Izuku off of him and away from Kagome. The girl he held had moved with his kick, but not much as he lifted her into his arms and turned away, stomping off in his annoyance at the loss that came in the form of Kagome and Izuku.

"Katsuki...wait." Kagome lifted her hands and glanced back at Tenya, "Resume…" she watched the other boy fall forward in mid action as he yelled out at Kagome, his comments slowly drifting off however as he realized Kagome was being carried by his _Villainous_ partner, and Izuku was but a foot away from him, picking himself up off the ground.

"We…lost?"

" ** _Grr~!"_**

Smiling, she apologized meekly to Tenya. "I'm discovering, as far as battles go, I don't like my Quirk. It's not really a air fight, when it concerns time...I'm sorry Tenya."

He waved it off and laughed, "no, you're fine, Kagome. The fact that you have a quirk that can end a fight without causing injury to either Villains or Heroes…is impressive to say the least. You guys, I may have missed it, but I'm sure you earned the win."

"Considering she won without using her Quirk on me, I'd have to agree. Still…losing to Deku! …Damn it!" Katsuki tightened his hold on Kagome and she squirmed a bit in his arms before slapping him hard on the shoulder, his eyes widened and he loosened his grip on her.

"If you hold me so tightly, Katsuki…I'll break." She let her head rest against his shoulder and found herself hating his gauntlets. She liked his hands… not that she was about to admit that, still, she could think it.

" _Weakling…"_ he muttered under his breath, though a flush of pink was running along his cheeks.

She was happy that she could affect him in such ways. The idea that someone so powerful might have developed a crush on her…it made her feel pretty damn good about herself. The fact that he wasn't a demon after the Shikon Jewel or interested in her because she looked like some dead or past girlfriend just made it all the better. Though, again, she wouldn't say anything about it. "Who lost?"

"BITE ME!"

Where her head was resting, she was so close to his neck she could hardly resist her follow-up to such a comment. In a fluid, quick incline of her head, she brought her teeth down against his neck and bit him. The sound the escaped his mouth had her laughing so hard she was glad he was holding her, or she'd have fallen from her legs giving out. His eyes were wide, Izuku's eyes were wide, Tenya's eyes were wide…hell, everyone watching in the observation rooms eyes were wide. There was shock, embarrassment and a challenging look swelling in Katsuki's eyes as he glared down at Kagome who tried to calm her laughter.

"W-we should…head back to the observation room. Kagome, do you need to go tot the nurse?" Izuku asked cautiously from Katsuki's side. Not wanting to piss him off after watching Kagome bite him publicly. It would be his luck to be around when he was humiliated or something and be the one who he took his annoyance and frustration out on.

"I can heal myself once we get back to the Observation room. It's minor…nothing to fret over." She rested her head once more on Katsuki's shoulder as he relaxed with her in his arms. She wondered if she'd taken her playfulness to far, he was so quiet. Watching Tenya and Izuku walk on ahead of them, she glanced up uncertainly at Katsuki and then glanced back down at her fingers that she was fiddling with in her lap. _"Sorry…"_

"Hmn?" He glanced down at Kagome, her cheeks flushed warmly, "for what?"

"Biting you, I was being too playful. I shouldn't have done that…sorry."

He adjusted her in his arms and glanced at her while he continued walking, "I'm not complaining. Honestly, I was thinking about it and couldn't help be feel a sort of…thrill…not to weird you out or anything. I'm just…not opposed to that sort of…" he paused in his words, not sure what to call what she'd done.

Kagome blushed, "affection?"

"… _tch..."_

 **-x-x-x-**

' _The MVP of the battle, was actually Katsuki…I'm surprised, happy but surprised. More because he managed to overlook his grudge…whatever that may be…and put it aside for this lesson. He turned his attention away from Izuku…instead…he went after me. Me…'_ Sitting on the floor, Kagome was watching the students around her ready themselves for their own upcoming tests, her fingers glowing pink as she healed her ankle of the injury she'd sustained a while ago. The four up next were already in their places, but as soon as the buzzer blared around them, it took little less than five minutes before Kagome could _feel_ the Quirk of the _Hero_ Todoroki. The whole class was chilled to the bone, and her sitting on the floor only made things worse. _'In skin tight latex at that!'_

She watched each of the following fights afterwards, each learning from the fights previous, and each noting the mistakes made by others, and making certain not to make those same mistakes themselves. Standing carefully, she checked her weight on her ankle and sighed happily when she felt no pain follow the pressure she was adding. Applying her full weight, she nodded to herself before walking up to stand next to Momo who was watching each battle with a calculating and mindful gaze.

Katsuki was watching from next to Izuku who was nervously fidgeting beside him, though, in his hands was a notebook and he was scribbling viciously in it. He would stop once in a while to glance at Katsuki to see if he was really still standing next to him before he would return to watching the match and writing notes. His lips were moving, and Kagome listened to his whispered words as he talked under his breath. _'Izuku…you might think Katsuki is amazing…but you too…you're pretty cool too. I've never seen two people so polar opposite, well…actually…InuYasha and Koga come to mind…but they both disliked one another, yet agreed to assist one another against common foes. In this situation, Katsuki hates Izuku? While Izuku likes and respects Katsuki. Both are trying to be heroes…but the question is, could they put their differences aside to fight a common foe, or would…no…Katsuki proved today that he could step past his anger for Izuku…he did it…he could do it again.'_ She grinned and turned her eyes back to the screen.

As the matches came to a finish, and they watched All Might run off, she heard footsteps behind the class and her along with a good portion of the class turned around to see their homeroom teacher standing there behind them. "Higurashi, Todoroki, a word."

She walked over to her teacher with Todoroki beside her, the two followed him a good distance away from the class as most of the others started to leave and return to the school for their bags and to change out of their Hero costumes. Katsuki and Izuku stayed behind, though the muttered annoyance coming from Katsuki could be heard from where Kagome and Todoroki stood, causing Kagome to give a soft giggle at the blonde who was glaring and snapping at Izuku. Her eyes turned to Aizawa who stopped walking and turned to the two students in front of him. "...sir?"

"Todoroki, you agreed to assist Kagome with her training, yes?"

"I did, in accordance that it causes me no harm or long lasting stalled affects."

"Which I assure you, it won't!" Kagome promised.

Todoroki nodded before turning his eyes back to Aizawa who also nodded.

"Then the two of you will meet in the library tonight, at seven. We will go over the second portion of that list I made, and from there, you and Todoroki can experiment with your training. I will assist if need be, but for the most part, I' only here if you have questions."

" **Yes sir."**

"You both are free to go then, I'll see you later."

The two separated, Todorki silently leaving the group as Kagome returned to Katsuki's side, playfully tugging Izuku's hair as he followed beside her and Katsuki. They were relatively quiet in their walk back to school, which she was fine with. It gave her time to think about that night, and all that she had to look forward to learning.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter seventeen. I can't believe how quickly this story has come along. I want to finish it, so please, keep reviewing and encouraging me. I love your ideas, and if the last chapter was a testament, I do listen and use them sometimes if the story agrees with them. I really do become motivated with reviews though, and all of your support has been amazing~! Thank you, and I'll see you all again next chapter!**


End file.
